Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief Annabeth
by Psycho.Kitty.EtonMess
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief - Annabeth's view.
1. Percy Goes Bullfighting

Hey guys, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, but the first chapter really is quite bad in some places… So I'm just going to change a few things. If you've read the chapter before, you don't need to read it again to understand the later chapters. It's only so I feel better about the way it's written. I needed to proof read it again :P

Enjoy

_It started out a normal dream, or as normal as it ever got. My mother was there, dressed for battle, awe inspiring, by the gates of Olympus. She was standing by a dark haired teenager who was a little taller than me with an athletic build. Athena spoke to him, her amber eyes flashing, the back of his neck flushing. I couldn't see his face._

_Athena looked up and noticed me, her daughter, she smiled, then gracefully returned to glaring at the boy in Greek armour, coated in blood and grim, with a ball pen in his hand, which he twirled constantly._

_I turned slightly and saw Poseidon standing on the steps of the god's council hall. He wore an amused expression on his face as he watched his son squirm under the gaze of the goddess of wisdom._

_A thought then interrupted my dream – Poseidon has no half-mortal son – as the thought faded so did the dream._

Arms folded I glared at Grover through the Iris message. Grover was at Yancey Academy and had somehow managed to barricade himself into the shower rooms so that he could send a message to Camp. As was my luck, I was stuck with the whole 'let's relay the message to Mr D.' I wasn't happy.

'This had better be important, Grover.'

He assured me it was. I nodded, letting him know I was listening, but keeping my arms folded.

'I'll be brief, Annabeth, I promise. Yesterday, the school took our class to a Greek museum in New York. Chiron and another teacher from the school came with us. At lunch, Percy and I sat on the wall of the water fountain, in front of the museum.'

He took a deep breath, something had obviously gone wrong.

'Then Nancy and her gang came over and started to torment us.' He blushed and swallowed again. Poor Grover, he'd never forgiven himself for what happened to Thalia. And now another Demigod Grover was looking after had gotten hurt.

'Percy stood up and ... well; it looked like the water grabbed her and pulled her back into the fountain. I took my eyes of Percy for one second to see if Chiron had noticed, he had, and then I knew what Mrs Dodd's really was. She came over to investigate what had happened. But before that I hadn't realised that she ... she was ... a fury.'

He looked down and his shoulders sank. I froze, I was remembering the last time the furies had chased Grover, the night Thalia had died.

'Is the demigod okay?' I asked in a shaking voice. This Demi-god had to be powerful to have attracted the attention of a fury and its owner.

Before he could answer a door, on Grover's end of the link, slammed shut and footsteps echoed across the painstakingly obvious tiled floor. A fist banged against the shower cubicle Grover was in, and the Iris message wavered.

"Come on, G-man, you can't stay hidden in there all day! And what's with all the water, please say you're _trying _to flood the place, 'cause if you are, I'll willingly help."

Grover looked at me with eyes that said 'Does that answer your question?'

"I'm coming, Percy."

"Hurry up, Grover; we've got Mrs Dodd's next."

Grover hesitated, then called out; "Percy, there's no one called Mrs Dodd's here."

The boy outside sighed and hit the door again. Grover mouthed, 'See you later' before shutting off the water and waving a hand through the mist. I hugged myself and tried to place the voice I'd heard. It sounded familiar, but at the same time, too young.

Turning, I began walking slowly towards the big house, to inform Mr D of what had happened. I knew he wouldn't be happy about any of this no matter how I told it. The only thing that would make him happy was the lifting of his punishment and to go back to Olympus and call it his home again.

I passed through the cabins to grab my armour and dagger for my class that afternoon before stopping at the Big House. I put out my hand to open the door, but it swung back before I touched it and Luke stepped out.

He was dressed in battle armour with a sword by his side, his bronze coloured hair tousled and messy; his brown eyes warm and trustable. He smiled when he saw me.

'Annabeth, what brings you here?'

'Grover just contacted the camp and I was _lucky_ enough to be the one that had has to relay the message to Mr. D.'

'I'll come with you if you want; I've got an hour before my next class.'

'Sure, if you want.' I blushed and cursed myself. Luke held the door for me, and followed me in. We walked into the house, through to the infirmary where Mr. D stood scowling as Seth gave him a report. There weren't many people in the main part of the infirmary, but I knew there would be more in the single rooms. Seth finished talking and walked away before we reached them towards another camper waiting for him outside a single room.

'Yes?' Mr. D asked grumpily.

'We have a message from Grover.' I told him, he looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Yesterday they went on a field trip with the school and while they were there a fury disguised as a teacher attacked the Demi-God."

'Well, let's hope he survives then shall we?" Mr. D said sarcastically.

He walked out of the infirmary. I looked at Luke and we turned following the god out. As we did I noticed a strange expression pass over Luke's face. I recognised it, bitterness. Luke, bitter? His scar darkened his face as he walked me back to the training arena, where he muttered his excuses and strode away towards the cabins.

The rest of the month was tense, we were waiting for the storm to hit home. I tried hard to weasel it out of satyrs that were on camp, but the only person who would have given it away eventually was Grover. And he wasn't here.

Three weeks after the last capture the flag, which the Ares cabin had won, thunder rumbled all around as usual and dark clouds filled the sky. Chiron had returned the day before last and was so far unavailable to talk for long. That was Friday morning,

That night I dreamt.

_The room or corridor I was standing in was cold, bone chillingly cold, walls lined with bones and dead soldiers of all kinds and ages guarded the side doors. I clutched at the arm beside mine. His hand took mine in his slightly larger one and squeezed it reassuringly, my heart fluttered. I glanced his way and looked at him, not placing him at all. I stared into his eyes. They were a sea green and so, so beautiful, full of concern, worry and sadness. There were butterflies in my stomach as I stared into those eyes. I tore myself away and glanced to my right. I recognised this person. Grover. A sense of relief flooded through me. He was OK. I looked around again with a sudden sense of forbidding and finally realised where the three of us were._

_The Underworld._

I sat up so quickly I hit my head against Marians bunk that was above me.

I going to die? I couldn't stay in here!

I slipped a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt on, nicked a pair of shoes left by the door and headed out into the night looking out for any harpies. I was almost to the Big House when the lightening started. I jumped and raced to the front door up the porch steps. I slammed the door behind me and walked into the main room. Chiron was already there.

'Annabeth?' He asked, looking at me, concerned.

'I . . . just.' I seemed silly now that I was in the light warm room.

'You had a dream?' I didn't answer, just looked at him, feeling like an idiot. It was almost mid-night. A clock ticked rhythmically and started to chime. A roar startled us both and sent us running in the direction of Thalia's hill.

Outside we could see more clearly. Two people were standing carrying a third between them. As we watched the split up as the beast charged at them roaring. The beast or Minotaur, I realised charged the smaller person, a boy, he stood his ground and at the last second possible jumped to the side. He turned his head towards the house and then looked back at the Minotaur that the other person was leading down the hill. The figure screamed something. I didn't catch it, rain was pelting down on them, and they were all soaked. The Minotaur grabbed the person as they tried to jump aside as the boy had. She didn't make it; she was lifted by her neck as she struggled. She disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I caught the next shout,

"No!" The boy screamed out, as the Minotaur went down on the body that had been left in a heap on the floor. He pulled off his red rain jacket and waved it at the Minotaur running into his eyeline

He put his back to Thalia's tree. By now most of the campers were struggling out of their cabins and looking on at the scene. The boy waved his jacket getting ready to jump out of the way. But it didn't work like that. The Minotaur charged arms out stretched. I clutched the rail in front of me, my heart in my throat for some reason.

The boy jumped straight upwards using the Minotaur's head to turn himself and caught hold of one of its horns, letting go of his jacket. The Minotaur slammed into the tree. The boy was nearly thrown off and the Minotaur kept shaking its head to get rid of him. The thunder and lightning were faster than ever and illuminated the scene eerily.

When the Minotaur looked back at the lump on the ground, the boy on his neck jerked backwards pulling on the horn, it snapped off and he was flung to the ground not moving. My hands were over my mouth. He sat up slowly and shook his head, like a dog. The Minotaur charged at him. The boy rolled to one side and kneeled, driving the horn into the Minotaur's chest. A roar of agony rolled around the camp as the Minotaur dissolved.

The boy knelt there for a moment shaking visibly. Slowly he stood up, clutching at Thalia's tree for support.

Chiron waved a hand at the campers telling them to go back to their cabins and leave this with him. They did, they knew when to wind Chiron up and when not to.

On the hilltop the boy had scooped up the other, unconscious boy in his arms. He stumbled down the hill croaking, calling for his mother. My heart was in my mouth as I watched him. Chiron was right to send the rest of them away, it wasn't something you wanted to see. Ever. Tears were streaming down my face as he collapsed onto the porch with Grover in his arms.

I recognised his face. It was the boy from my dream. The one with the sea green eyes.

'He's the one. He must be.'

Chiron frowned at me. 'Silence Annabeth, he's still conscious. Bring him inside.'

I did as I was told and began to nurse him back to health with the most care I had ever taken.


	2. Chapter Two

Again, this isn't original, its half copied from Rick Rordan's – Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief.

I.E. Not my own work.

Adios x

Percy didn't wake up for two days. Some of us were getting a little worried by then, namely me. I didn't know why his fight had affected me the way it did. I mean, I didn't cry when I stabbed a Cyclops in the foot or when Thalia, Luke, Grover and I were racing for our lives. Well I did, just not often and only when the others were asleep.

During the second night Percy was more awake than he had been so far when he woke. I decided to use the time to get any information out of him, just in case he knew what had been stolen and when.

"What will happen at the summer solstice? I whispered

"What?" He croaked at me. I looked around checking for Argus and Chiron or Mr D.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

Stumbling over his words he replied; "I'm sorry. I don't..."

Someone knocked on the door, probably Chiron, and I quickly filled his mouth with ambrosia. When I had finished, he was asleep again, muttering something about Nancy Bobofit and a peanut butter sandwiches. I'd have to remember to ask Grover about that, I had a feeling that they was more of a story behind it.

As it happened, when my babysitting the dead-to-the-world-boy time for the day was over, I ran into Grover almost immediately; and I mean ran into, I nearly smacked the wall with my head before Luke caught me. Grover had no such luck and ended up on the floor, the box he had been carrying ended up on its side, the thing inside clunking around.

"Hey Annabeth, Luke; sorry, I wasn't looking." He said, as he got up and picked up the shoe box.

"I guessed." I said teasingly. "Hey, Grover, guess what Percy mentioned?"

"What?"

"Something about Nancy Bobofit and peanut butter sandwiches."

"Now this could be something I want to hear." Grinned Luke.

"Uhh, well... Thing is, umm…" Grover went bright red. "I er… felt a need to urm… grab a peanut butter sandwich."

"Come on, Grover, if you're not going to spill the beans at least make up a decent story." Luke said.

Grover muttered something.

Grover blushed; "She threw most of her lunch in my face, including her peanut butter sandwiches." He blushed an even brighter red, as Luke and I grabbed hold of each other and laughed. I had really needed a laugh, it got rid of the crying feeling I'd had, and, of course, it felt so good to be held by Luke as we laughed.

As Grover's blush died down, I realised that he looked twitchy and more than a little jumpy.

"What's up, Grover, you look like someone just died."

"Yeah, I'll be the dead one in a matter of hours. Got a meeting with the council, about the way I ...err... re-entered Camp Half-Blood."

The three of us all looked up at Thalia's tree, remembering the way Thalia had died. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and brushed it away discreetly. The crying feeling was back.

Luke squeezed my shoulder, before saying; "I'd better get back to practise."

Grover also excused himself, telling me he was going to see Percy; which left me standing on the porch of the big house near to Chiron and Mr D, I leant against the rail. Ten minutes later and I could hear voices coming from the back room. I heard Grover talking quietly to the new guy, Percy said something in a stunned voice, and then in a comforting tone. I smiled to myself; at least Jackson knew how to comfort Grover.

They came out a few minutes later, Percy clutching the shoe box that Grover had dropped only seconds before. I had already guessed what was in it, the Minotaur horn. He seemed momentarily stunned as he came out of the doorway. He looked around then, looking at Chiron, who was in his wheelchair, and Grover whispered something in his ear, I caught my own name, but nothing else.

The boy focused on Chiron, then seemingly placing him spoke; "Mr Brunner!"

Chiron turned around and smiled. "Ah, good, Percy; now we have four for pinochle."

Percy sat to the right of Mr D, a dangerous position, and Mr D looked at him grumpily, but at least spoke to him. "Oh. I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be pleased to see you."

Percy moved slightly towards Chiron as he sat down, after taking one look at Mr D. Obviously he knew someone who drank. But he replied politely to Mr D, which was the best you could do.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called. I walked forward and he introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear; why don't you go and check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron."

I looked at Percy, who was looking at me strangely, then just because of the mixed-up emotions inside me and because of the way he made me feel I said; "You drool when you sleep." I saw the look of hurt and confusion before I jumped of the Porch, and ran towards the cabins, looking for Luke.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three – The Plan**

**When you get to the 'gajillion' bit I'm not sure that it's right, it says 'gajillion' in the book, but I wasn't sure if it was a typo for 'gazillion'**

**I can't take any credit for any of this story, so this is not an original piece of work, it's created from a RICK RIODAN story.**

As I raced through the basketball court, the Stoll twins made rude noises as I interrupted their game, letting the other team score. I kept going anyway, only slowing to stick my tongue out at them before racing on. I found Luke in the practise arena.

'Newbie awake?' Luke asked.

'It's your turn to do the babying...' I replied cheerfully.

"My Cabin? Is there any kid that has gotten here, that actually knows their parent?" Luke complained cheerfully. 'Don't worry; I'll get his things myself.'

'Thanks Luke!' I said, ready to find Chiron and finish the tour as he had a class at noon.

Finding Chiron seemed to be easier said than done though. I made a circuit of the grounds before I decided to wait at Cabin Eleven – Hermes. I got one of my architect books and sat on the steps in front of Luke's Cabin. I didn't have to wait long at all. About five minutes later, Chiron turned up with Percy on his tail. Well not literally, and it seemed that he was avoiding Chiron's back half for some reason.

I gave the awake Percy a critical look over, trying not to laugh at the way he way avoiding Chiron's back half. He seemed to be looking at the title of the book I was reading, well he might as well try, but it's in Greek. He realised this after a few moments, judging by the look on his face.

'Annabeth,' Chiron said, 'I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?'

'Yes, Sir.' I replied smartly.

'Cabin eleven,' Chiron told Percy, as he gestured toward the door of the cabin. 'Make yourself at home.'

I caught Percy staring at the cabin, and at the symbol at the top – Hermes symbol, a caduceus. I lead the way inside and stood out of the way so the cabin could see Chiron behind me, and they bowed out of respect.

'Well then,' Chiron said. 'Good Luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner.'

He galloped away to take his next class.

Percy stood in the doorway, looking like a complete idiot as he watched Chiron gallop away and then straightened out as he caught sight if the rest of the kids staring at him. I watched him go into the 'I know your sizing me up' routine. God! Why were boys such macho jerks sometimes!

'Well?' I finally asked as he hadn't made his way into the cabin. 'Go on.'

And again he went and mucked the Macho thing up, and tripped over the door frame. I felt sorry for him as the Stoll brothers snickered.

'Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven.' I announced.

'Regular or undetermined?' Connor asked.

I grimaced, I knew undetermined kids just took up space, and Percy obviously wasn't a Hermes kid. 'Undetermined.'

As I knew they would, they groaned as one.

The Luke stepped forward, I blushed slightly.

'Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there.'

While Percy was giving Luke the one over, his eyes returning to Luke's scar, I introduced him.

'This is Luke,' I said, and as Percy looked over at me, I think he saw my blush, I hardened my features into a business like expression. I am so not letting on that I think you're cute. 'He's you counsellor for now.'

For now?' He asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Luke.

'You're undetermined,' Luke explained. 'They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally we would. Hermes, our patron, is god of travellers.

Percy looked down at the space Luke had pronounced his and seemed to be thinking hard about something. He almost started to put the box down, and then thought better of it, taking a more protective grip on the shoe box.

He looked around at the Hermes cabin and looked as if he were assessing them, then asked;

'How long will I be here?'

He sounded like a sullen little kid. God.

'Good question,' Luke replied. 'Until you're determined.'

'How long will that take?'

Oh, my gods! Was he really that stupid? The whole cabin laughed.

'Come on,' I said. 'I'll show you the volleyball court.'

'I've already seen it.' He said.

_Shut up and get the hell out! _I thought before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out saying; 'Come on.' While the cabin laughed as we retreated.

A few metres away from the Hermes cabin I let go of his wrist before turning on him. 'Jackson, you have to do better than that.'

'What?'

I rolled my eyes restraining myself from repeatedly slamming his head into a wall, until he got the message! He seemed to be about as bright as a short thick plank of wood! I restricted myself to muttering under my breath; 'I can't believe I thought you were the one.'

'What's your problem?' He was getting worked up. 'All I know is, I kill some bull guy –'

I interrupted him mid-sentence before he hurt himself. 'Don't talk like that! You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?'

He looked at me sarcastically, 'To get killed?'

'To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?' I couldn't believe this guy, why oh, why did Chiron insist I look after him!

Jackson shook his head. 'Look, if the thing I fought really was _the _Minotaur, the same one in the stories . . .'

'Yes.'

'Then there's only one.'

'Yes.'

'And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth. So . . .'

Oh, he still thinks . . . 'Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die.'

He frowned. 'Oh, thanks. That clears it up.'

This going to be hard. 'They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form.'

He frowned again, thinking. 'You mean if I killed one, accidently, with a sword –'

Ahh, the Fury. 'The Fu . . . I mean your maths teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad.'

'How did you know about Mrs Dodds?'

Damn . . . 'You talk in your sleep.'

'You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' tortures, right?'

Maybe I haven't given him enough credit. He knows some of it. I looked around, suddenly afraid for no reason. 'You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all.'

'Look is there anything we _can say_ without it thundering?' Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there.' He pointed to the three cabins at the top end.

I sighed inside, almost every kid asks at some point, almost every kid sounded whiny when they did. Jackson seemed to be no exception. 'You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or . . . your parent.'

I stared at him, waiting for the light to blink into life.

'My mom is Sally Jackson,' He said. 'She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least she used to.'

Thing was as he said it, he just looked sad, not sorry for himself. It made me want to cry for him again.

'I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your Dad.'

'He's dead. I never knew him.'

I sighed, heavily this time. Percy noticed and his expression lightened slightly. 'Your father's not dead, Percy.'

Any reason left his face, replaced with hurt. For a second I saw him as a small kid, vulnerable and afraid.

'How can you say that? You know him?'

'No of course not.' I said calmly.

'Then how can you say –'

He was starting to get on my nerves, with his serious mood swings. 'Because I know you.' I answered shortly. 'You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us.'

'You don't know anything about me.' He stated, and he was almost right but . . .

No?' I raised an eyebrow. 'I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them.

'How –' He interrupted, but I was on a role.

'Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too.' He looked embarrassed. In the space it took me to take a deep breath he asked.

'What does that have to do with anything?'

I swallowed and changed course answering his question. 'Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because you mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD – you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are.'

'You sound like . . . you went through the same thing?'

I grimaced, I sort of had, but hadn't at the same time. I felt a surge of anger at my Dad for marrying her. But managed to answer Jackson as best I could.

'Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar.'

He looked lost, then; 'Ambrosia and nectar.'

'That food and drink we were giving to you to make you better.' A light dawned in his eyes. 'That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned you blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood.

Way to go, Annabeth, you've probably scared the new kid utterly now. At least you can keep him at arm's length, even if you have to hurt him to do it. That thought made me wince inside.

Before either of us could say anything Clarisse yelled, 'Well! A newbie!'

Percy looked over his shoulder at the bigger girl. She had three other girls behind her, forming ranks. I looked back at Percy and then at Clarisse again. Uh oh, poor Percy.

I sighed and tried to intervene, 'Clarisse. Why don't you go and polish your spear or something?'

'Sure, Miss Princess,' I winced, I hated that name. 'So I can run you through with it Friday night.'

'Errete es korkas,' I told her meaning 'Go to hell'. 'You don't stand a chance.'

'We'll pulverize you,' Clarisse said, she twitched, and her attention was back on Percy. 'Who's this little runt?' She asked.

'Percy Jackson,' I said sighing yet again. I seemed to do a lot of that around Jackson. 'Meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares.'

Percy blinked and looked . . . stupid.

'Like . . . the war god?' He asked.

Clarisse sneered. 'You got a problem with that?'

'No,' He said smirking. 'It explains the bad smell.'

Clarisse growled and took a step forward, her sisters covering her back. 'We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy.'

This couldn't be good.

'Percy.' He answered.

'Whatever. Come on, I'll show you.'

Clarisse –' I started.

'Stay out of it, wise girl.'

Not good, not good at all. He looked like he didn't want my help anyway. He handed me his Minotaur horn and got ready, but I knew it would be no good.

Clarisse got him around the neck as soon as she could, and started pulling him towards the girls' bathrooms. He was kicking and punching, like anything. It would have done some good against a mortal, but Clarisse was a half-blood. With serious training.

'Like he's "Big Three" material,' Clarisse laughed as she pushed him towards one of the toilets with Clarisse's entourage following her every move. 'Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking.'

She had him on his knees bent over one of the toilets, pushing his head into it. I did nothing, there were too many of them and I would only get the same treatment.

My senses twitched and I heard the plumbing rumble and the pipes began to shudder. What in Zeus' name was going on?

Water burst suddenly from the toilet that Percy was bent over. Rushing straight past him and hitting Clarisse full in the face. Clarisse struggled and tried to breathe properly. When her sisters started towards her, the other six toilets joined the first. Pushing them all out of the door and onto their butts.

He couldn't be a Son of the Sea God. Out of all of the brothers, Poseidon was least likely to break the oath I thought. I hardly noticed that I was soaked though too.

When the water shut off I stared at him in shock.

'How did you . . .'

'I don't know.' He answered solemnly.

Recovering my wits, we walked through the door to find Clarisse and her sisters sprawled in the mud and loads of the other standing around staring at them. Clarisse looked at Percy with an expression of absolute hatred on her face.

'You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead.'

I prayed he would let it go, but low and behold, he didn't.

'You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth.'

Her cabin mates had to hold her back as we walked away.

A plan for Friday's game came into my head. I stared at Percy wondering whether it would work.

'What?' He finally demanded after a few seconds. 'What are you thinking?'

I smiled and knew it wasn't a very nice smile.

'I'm thinking,' I said slowly and carefully, so that he wouldn't read the plan in my voice. 'That I want you on my team for capture the flag.'

**As always tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again,**

**Here's the fourth chapter hope its ok!**

**Again this is from a RICK RORDAN story and I can't take any credit.**

**Adios x**

I hardly even noticed the stares or whispered comments of the campers as we walked past.

I was too busy with my plan. And no, I'm NOT telling. I dragged toilet head to some more places, like the metal shop, where Beckendorf was working, the arts and crafts room and the climbing wall, where the Stoll brothers were scrambling up the wall like monkeys.

I finally left him by the canoe lake.

'I've got training to do,' I said. 'Dinner's at seven thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall.'

'Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets.'

I wouldn't be feeling sorry for me, I thought, I'd be feeling sorry for myself when Clarisse catches up with me on Friday.

'Whatever.' I replied anyway.

'It wasn't my fault.'

Now that I could believe, he didn't seem to be the brightest spark. I watched as realisation crossed his face, this boy, if he was who I feared he was, would need to speak to the Oracle, he wouldn't be safe anywhere.

'You need to talk to the Oracle.' I told him.

'Who?' He asked, surprise crossing his face as I switched subjects. Jeez.

'Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron.'

I watched him stare downwards into the lake and clicked my tongue when I saw the naiads sitting at the bottom. They waved at Percy. He waved back. Stupid boy.

'Don't encourage them, Naiads are terrible flirts.'

'Naiads.' He repeated, sounding kinda funny. 'That's it. I want to go home now.'

That didn't take long. But he'd figured out what we were, right? I frowned, obviously not.

'Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us.'

'You mean, mentally disturbed kids?'

You could say that I guess, I thought, as I looked around at the activities going on and the people around us. But . . .

'I mean _not human_. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human.'

'Half-human and half-what?' He snapped back.

Did he actually have seaweed for a brain? I rolled my eyes. 'I think you know.' I told him. He didn't want to admit it, that was for sure. But as they usually do, he knew.

'God,' he said. 'Half-god.'

Now was the time to be gentle. I nodded encouragingly at him. 'Your father isn't dead Percy. He's one of the Olympians.'

'That's . . . crazy.'

Most of the newbies say that. I sucked in a breath. 'Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?'

'But those are just . . .'

I bet he was going to say myths. I grinned suddenly.

'But if all the kids here are half-gods-' he continued.

'Demigods,' I answered his unspoken question. 'That's the official term. Or half-bloods.'

'Then who's your dad?'

Is he sexist? No, must be because his dad is one of the Olympians. My hands tightened sub-consciously on the rail. I saw Jackson notice and look slightly abashed. 'My dad is a professor at West Point; I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American History.'

'He's human.'

Breathe in Annabeth, breathe in. 'What? You assume it hs to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?'

He looked panicked.

'Who's your mum, then.' He asked, backtracking.

'Cabin six.' I said.

'Meaning?'

Has he learnt nothing? 'Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle.'

Some light bulb behind his eyes came on as he asked; 'And my dad?'

Another question most people ask. I grimaced. 'Undetermined, like I told you before. Nobody knows.'

'Except my mother. She knew.'

I felt really sorry for him then. 'Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities.'

'My dad would have. He loved her.'

I didn't want to burst his bubble or anything, so I let him have it. 'Maybe you right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens.'

'You mean sometimes it doesn't?'

That was quick. I think I've underestimated him. I ran my hands along the rail sighing. 'The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always,' I paused trying to think of a way to explain nicely. 'Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us.'

He seemed to be thinking, which may turn out to be a dangerous past time, but . . .

'So, I'm stuck here. That's it? For the rest of my life.'

Ahhh, freedom. 'It depends; some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave, we're year rounder's. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll leave us until we're old enough to cause trouble – about ten or eleven years old – but after that most demigods make their way here or they get killed off. A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realise they're demigods. But very, very few are like that'

Phew, long speech much?

'So monsters can't get in here?'

Definitely underestimated him, I shook my head. 'Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside.'

'Why would anybody want to summon a monster?' He asked.

Well, ok, it does seem a bit weird, I guess, when you first get here. 'Practice fights. Practical jokes.'

'Practical jokes?'

Jeez, he'll learn. 'The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm.'

'So . . . you're a year rounder?'

I nodded as I fiddled uncomfortably with my bead necklace. 'I've been here since I was seven,' I told him. 'Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counsellors, and they're in college.'

'Why did you come so young?' He asked.

Trust him to pick up on that. Thinking about my dad made me twist his college ring that hung on my bead necklace. 'None of your business.'

'Oh.' He said, we stood there for a minute while he thought on his next question.

'So . . .,' Here we go… 'I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?'

'It would be suicide,' I answered. 'But you could, with Mr D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer unless . . .'

Why did I even mention it! He's not going to get a quest and anyway, what about Luke.

'Unless?' He pressed. I scowled. Damn those oh, so, innocent eyes.

'You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time . . .' Luke nearly died, I finished in my head.

'Back in the sick room, when you were feeding me that stuff –'

He changes subjects quickly, almost as quickly as me!

'Ambrosia.' I told him, wondering what he was getting at.

'Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice.'

Maybe he does know something! I felt my shoulders tense, ready for disappointment. 'So you know something' I pressed.

'Well . . .no,' my shoulders slumped. 'Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?'

I clenched my hands into fists and folded my arms. 'I wish I knew. Chiron and the Satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was the there, everything seemed so normal.'

'You've been to Olympus.'

Don't sound so surprised, I mean, we're the gods half-mortal kids! 'Some of us year-rounders – Luke, Clarisse and I and a few others – we took a field trip during Winter Solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council.'

'But . . . how did you get there?'

Well I guess it's not that obvious. 'The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six-hundredth floor.' He should know this it's only the tallest building in the USA! 'You _are_ a New Yorker, right?'

'Oh, sure.' He looked like he thought I was the weirdo here.

'Right after we visited,' I continued, ignoring the look. 'The weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard Satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something was stolen. And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping . . . I mean – Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. And of course she's got that rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something.'

He shook his head and looked . . . well, hungry. 'I've got to get a quest,' I muttered to myself. 'I'm _not_ too young. If they would just tell me the problem I could help.' I finished.

As I was muttering to myself, I smelt barbeque by the mess hall. So I told Percy to find Luke, and I'd see him later.

When he had gone, heading in the vague direction of the cabins, I went over my plan. If it worked Percy would hate me forever. Why did that bother me that much?

I could have easily set another person up to do what I wanted, but Percy not so much. I drew my fingers up and down the rail in front of me as I tried to figure it out. Was it because I'd watched him lose his mother? I didn't think so.

I shoved my thoughts firmly away from the direction they were taken and went to find my siblings to go for dinner.

At dinner Mr D. made an announcement. Not very often, I think it was because of Percy. He is supposed to care after all. 'Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels.'

He paused as the Ares cabin interjected with roars and cheering.

'Personally, I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson.' Chiron muttered something to Mr. D. 'Er, Percy Jackson. That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on.'

Everyone cheered and benches were scraped back as everybody raced out to the campfire and sang late into the night round a magnificent fire that grew right into the depths of the night. It faded as we all tired and drifted off back to our cabins. I watched Luke throughout, his face the picture of happiness as he sang with his extended family.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

I know you all probably thought I'd abandoned it don't worry I'm back!

Enjoy...

P.S. Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson

Each morning I gave an Ancient Greek lesson to those who couldn't read it at the very least. And guess what! Funnily enough Percy was in that category! I felt proud after a couple of days when he could just about stubble through a paragraph of Homer without straining himself.

I watched senior campers including myself and the counsellors watch Percy, trying to decide whose son he was.

The wood-nymph racing instructors left him in the dirt and Clarisse would absolutely beat him to death when he tried wrestling.

His archery was, to put it lightly, disgraceful and he was hopeless in the forgery. The only thing he seemed to enjoy was canoeing, he even excelled at it.

It was kinda funny coming from the kid who'd beaten the Minotaur. Even though he was frustrating the hell out of me, I liked him. He was cute, not that I told him that, and funny and daft, a little slow sometimes, but loyal.

It was when Luke was watching him, my suspicions started. Luke told it like this:

'Seeing as there was an old number and it was Percy first time fighting, he was my partner.

We couldn't find a blade that seemed to work for him, so we found the best one and started off with some basic thrusts and parries and shield blocks, so that he could keep up and help in any demonstrations.

After our break, during which Percy copied me and poured his water over his head, I decided to show everyone a new move, a disarming technique. I showed them in slow motion and then called for it in real time, sparring until one of us pulled it off.

He managed to keep blocking me, so I pressed him. He tried the technique and actually did it, totally disarming me. I made him do it again, but he didn't seem to be able to. It was quite frustrating; I want to know what he can do with a balanced blade.'

Water. But it couldn't be. I dismissed the idea and didn't think of it again until that Friday.

After dinner on Friday, it was Capture the Flag time and I had a plan.

Clarisse hated him and so did the rest of the Ares cabin, they would target him if he was left alone and unprotected or if they thought that he was.

I hated myself for even considering the idea, but anything to win against the Ares cabin.

'Heroes!' Chiron called. 'You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!'

He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment.

When it looked like the whole of my team was ready, I shouted out to them.

'Blue team, forward!' The whole team started following me down the path to the south woods.

Percy jogged over to me, looking like he was trying to keep his balance. I kept my face blank, he was going to hate me after this.

'Hey,' He said. I ignored him and kept marching forward, leading my team. 'So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan me?'

My hand found its way to my pocket, to check my hat was still there. It was. I felt guilty, but I only told him 'Just watch Clarisse's spear, you don't want that thing to touch you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares.' I paused. 'Has Luke given you your job?'

'Border patrol, whatever that means.' I felt relieved that I wasn't the one to tell him his job, I'd have felt guiltier than I already did. 'It's easy.' I told him. 'Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan.'

Maybe I shouldn't have said the last part, but who was going to stop me? Myself?

I marched faster to get away from him, about ten minutes later I left him at his station and marched back to where our flag was.

I left the Stoll brothers to guard the flag and when the whistle was blown, charged forward with the rest of the blue team, making sure to pass near Percy's station so I knew exactly where he was when I came back to save his ass.

I left my hat on when we reached the reds guarding the flag, Clarisse and co where no-where to be seen. I bit my lip and whirled around back to the boarder and Percy. I stumbled through the undergrowth, making enough noise to wake the dead, but when I reached the river nobody was looking my way. A group of Demi-God's from, you guessed it, the Ares cabin had surrounded Percy, who was in the creek, and were stalking towards him with Clarisse in front.

Confidence seemed to infuse Percy as he stood there in the middle of the creek as the Ares kids ganged up on him. The first one forward crumpled into the water as Percy knocked his helmet off with the flat of his blade. Kevin and Josh came up to meet Percy, fury in their eyes. My breath caught and I couldn't move. Percy slammed his shield into Kevin's face and cut off the horsehair plume of Josh's helmet. They both backed up and Molly didn't look like she wanted to go for it.

Clarisse kept coming towards Percy, her spear crackling. My eyes nearly covered, I almost missed Clarisse jab forward with her spear which Percy caught between his shield and sword and snapped it. I blinked several times.

"Ah! You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" She screamed at him, he stared at her before smacking her between the eyes with the butt of his sword, almost at the same time the sound of cheering came through the forest as Luke leapt through the undergrowth with his siblings covering his back and Apollo's kids fighting Hephaestus' kids as they made their way over the creek.

"A trick!" Clarisse shouted as she clumsily tried to stumble towards Luke. "It was a trick." I watched, smiling as Luke ran across the creek to the cheers and shouts of our team. The Ares flag shimmered and was replaced with caduceus – the sign of the Hermes cabin.

Forgetting I still had my cap on, I spoke to Percy. "Not bad, hero." He started and looked around but couldn't see anyone. I took off my cap as I spoke again, "Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" I twirled my baseball cap in my hands.

Percy's expression was angry, he didn't seem to notice that I had just appeared out of thin air. "You set me up. You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out."

I shrugged. What else could I do? I could lose a friend over this. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get me pulverised." He shot back at me.

"I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but . . . You didn't need help." I shrugged as I said the last bit, inside I felt depressed, I'd only known Percy a week or so yet I didn't feel as if I could lose him. My eyes rested on his wounded arm, except it was closing before my eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Sword cut, what do you think?" He left the duh off, but I could hear it. I ignored it and pressed on.

"No. It _was_ a sword cut. Look at it." We both stared at it, watching the long white scratch turn into a small scar and disappear.

"I – I don't get it," he said. I was thinking hard. I stared at the creek. Water, Poseidon, no, that can't be right. I looked at Clarisses' spear. Well here goes nothing.

"Step out of the water, Percy."

"What –" he questioned, I interrupted.

"Just do it."

He stepped out of the creek and almost immediately fell over, I caught him. "Oh, Styx," I cursed. "This is _not_ good. I didn't want . . . I assumed it would be Zeus . . ." I was so caught up in my muttering, I almost missed a canine howl rip through the forest.

The campers cheering stopped instantly. Chiron shouted an order. "ἀγχιβατέω ἀναρτέομαι! ἐμός ἄεμμα! (Stand ready! My bow!) I drew my sword and looked around, I looked up last. A huge hellhound was looking straight at Percy. I yelled at Percy.

"Percy, run!"

I tried to get in front of Percy, to get in the hellhounds way, but it was too quick. I threw myself to the side as it leapt over me making sure the archers had a clear shot. I heard armour shredding and the releasing hiss of a dozen bows whose arrows found their targets on the hellhound's neck.

By some miracle, Percy was still alive, although he was covered in his own blood and I didn't want to look under his armour. Chiron trotted up to us, face unreadable.

"_Di immortales,"_ I cursed. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment." I stated the obvious. "They don't . . . they're not supposed to . . ."

Chiron cut me off. "Someone summoned it. Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner, supporting a caduceus, in his hand had been forgotten and waved limply in the breeze gently playing over the forest.

Clarisse, probably still mad at Percy for breaking her spear shouted out; "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it."

"Be quiet, child." Chiron scolded as we watched the hellhounds body soak into the shadows.

I took another look at Percy and wished I hadn't. "You're wounded. Quick, Percy, get in the water."

"I'm okay." I raised my eyebrows. The fact that he said that just proves that he's hurt. Stupid boys.

"No, you're not. Chiron, watch this."

Percy stepped back into the creek with a sigh and instantly perked up, cuts closing, bruising fading. Behind me the campers gasped. I did too as I stared at the symbol above his head.

"Look, I – I don't know why. I'm sorry." He tried to apologise, but no one was really listening.

"Percy, Um . . ." I pointed above his head.

By the time he looked up the symbol for Poseidon was fading from view. We had a child of the big-three, one that had survived child-hood.

"You father." I murmured, stating the obvious again. "This is _really_ not good."

"It is determined." Chiron announced. Every last camper got down onto their knees, including the Ares cabin.

"My father?" Percy asked in confusion.

"Poseidon." Chiron explained. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'll try and update as soon as possible for the next chapter xxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Just like my other story, I'm only going to do random disclaimers from now on, only on some of the chapters.

But that doesn't mean that I don't know that this story belongs to Rick Riordan!

Enjoy a long awaited chapter.

And for those reviews who find the need to be offensive... Go do it else where. Cheers :)

Chapter Six

I couldn't believe it! Now I couldn't think of him as cute or... or... however else I wanted to think of him as! Just because of his stupid father!

I felt kinda bad that I was avoiding him though, most of the camp was doing it as well, but that just made it worse. He was all by himself for most of the time, except when Grover was around, which wasn't a lot.

I think he caught me muttering to myself after class one day as he was looking at me strangely as I went on about him, a quest and general obscenities. At least Clarisse stayed away from him, for that, at least, I was glad.

I headed back to the cabins, watched as Luke slipped a newspaper under Percy's door, before I switched directions and joined in with Hermes brothers, Connor and Travis, who were playing basketball.

The next afternoon Grover found me and dragged me over to Chiron and Mr. D.

I glared at Grover, before turning to Chiron.

"Annabeth, child, I believe that you can help Percy. Mr. D and I have a quest for Percy, but be warned, child, it will be exceedingly dangerous for the three of you as well as having extremely catastrophic results if you fail."

I felt a grin spread across the whole of my face, before I wiped it clean, maybe a son of Poseidon was a good thing on occasions. I nodded to Chiron, not trusting myself to speak.

"Good, put your cap on and remain silent while we discuss this with Percy." He smiled at me briefly before nodding at Grover to get Percy.

"Yes, fetch the brat, and don't forget, Saytr, to mention my... distaste over his presence. I'd send him to Hades myself if I could." The sky rumbled. Man, Mr. D seriously hates Seaweed Brain. Hmm... might just call him that to his face, see what he says...

Grover returned with Percy and they stopped short of the porch. Percy's attention on my cards which, to everyone but me, appeared to be floating in mid-air.

"Well, well. Our little celebrity." Mr. D opened with. "Come closer. And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

I winced as lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the windows of the Big House.

"Blah, blah, blah." Mr. D muttered as Grover tried to melt into the railings, his hooves clip-clopping across the floorboards.

"If I had my way," he continued. "I would cause your molecules to erupt into flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp to keep you little brats safe from harm."

Chiron tried not to laugh at Mr. D's logic and instead said; " spontaneous combustion is a form of harm."

"Nonsense." Mr. D said. "Boy wouldn't feel a think. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself. I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D - " Chiron said warningly.

Mr. D relented. "Oh, all right. There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." He rose and I dropped my cards onto the table, sensing his imminent departure. "I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do."

Mr. D picked up a playing card and twisted it until it became a plastic security card, then snapped his fingers. The air appeared to bend and fold around him as he disappeared to Olympus, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering in the air. Percy stared as he went, as if he still couldn't quite believe his eyes about the gods just yet.

Chiron smiled at Percy and Grover looking tired. "Sit, Percy, please. And Grover."

The sat as Chiron laid his unused winning hand down on the table.  
"Tell me, Percy, what did you make of the hellhound?"

Percy shuddered. "It scared me. If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead."

"You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done."

"Done... with what?" He asked nervously.

"Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?"

Percy looked at Grover, who, I now saw was crossing his fingers.

"Um, sir.. you haven't told me what it is yet." He was proving to be cleverer than I had thought.

Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Watching the gathering storm, Percy replied: "Poseidon and Zeus. They're fighting over something valuable . . . something that was stolen, aren't they?"

Chiron exchanged a look with Grover and leant forward. I was curious to know how he knew that too.

"How did you know that?" Chiron asked.

Percy looked as though he wished he'd just kept quiet; "the weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth," I jumped guiltily. "And she'd overhead something about a theft. And . . . I've also been having these dreams."

"I knew it." Grover said.

"Hush, Satyr." Chiron ordered.

Grovers eyes began to sparkle, they were bright with the excitement of the moment. "But it is his quest! It must be!

Chiron was grave as he stroked his beard and replied. "Only the Oracle can determine. Nevertheless, Percy you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt."

Percy laughed, as though he couldn't believe his ears. "A _what?"_

"Do not take this lightly. I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives."

Percy looked suitably chastised. "Oh." Was his reply.

Chiron carried on in lecture mode. "Zeus's master bolt, the symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sneered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

Percy blanched. "And it's missing?"

"Stolen." Came the reply.

"By who?" Percy asked.

Chiron corrected him before answering him. "By whom. By you."

Percy did a particularly good impression of a goldfish.

Chiron held up and hand and continued; "At least that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterwards, Zeus realised his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly - that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it."

"But I didn't -" Percy protested.

"Patience and listen, child. Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief."

Percy burst in, determined to proclaim his innocence. "But I've never been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!"

I glanced nervously towards the sky as Chiron and Grover did the same. As I did I noticed that the storm wasn't breaking around us, but covering over the sky above us.

"Er, Percy . . . ?" Grover began. " We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky."

I watched Chiron try not to smile at the absurdity of the situation. I mean where else do you get chastised by the sky for calling what most people considered a myth 'crazy.'

"Perhaps paranoid." He suggested instead. "Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam . . ." Chiron looked at Percy who looked uncomfortable as he obviously hadn't got a clue which question Chiron was referring to. From the look on Chiron's face he was expecting an answer and from Percy's he was going to give it a guess.

"Something about a golden net?" He said cautiously. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods . . . they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?" He finished with a flourish.

"Correct." Seaweed Brain's relief was obvious. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the bolt. He took great offence at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along - the proverbial last straw."

"But I'm just a kid!" The desperation in his voice was transparent. He wanted this to be all over. But then, who didn't.

Luckily Grover cut in. "Percy." He said. "If you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you . . . Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?"

"But I didn't do anything." He said desperately. Obviously Grover's speech just made it worse. "Poseidon - my dad - he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?"

Chiron sighed and looked away and then back as he spoke. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. But the sea god is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from know. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival had inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?"

He looked like he was trying not to imagine it. "Bad?" He said cautiously, obviously not sure what to say.

"Imagine the world in chaos." More from Seaweed Brain trying not to imagine. "Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-ballon fight.

"Bad." Percy repeated, looking daunted.

"And you," Chiron continued. "Would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath."

As it began to rain for what was probably the first time ever on Camp-Half Blood, Percy looked furious. As if he couldn't believe that Zeus would be petty enough to punish the whole camp because of the circumstances of his birth.

"So I have to find this stupid bolt and return it to Zeus." He ground out still looking over the the Volleyball players.

Chiron spoke quietly, sensing Percy's thoughts were in turmoil. "What better peace offering than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property"  
Percy still hadn't looked back towards Chiron. " If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?"

Chiron's expression turned even darker. "I believe I know. Part of a prophecy I had years ago . . . well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

He finally turned back to Chiron and I almost sighed with relief. Determination was written on every line in his face. "Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?"

"Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge."  
He swallowed but his determination didn't waver.

"Good reason." He said.

"You agree then."

I knew he'd already made up his mind, but he looked to Grover for confirmation. Grover nodded in encouragement. A black look darkened his face for a moment as he fought an erge to smile bitterly. I'd have given anything to know what he was thinking. "All right. It's better than being turned into a dolphin."

Chiron went into full business mode. "Then it's time you consulted the Oracle. Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming your still sane, we will talk more."

Percy left, that determination still written clearly on his face. I flipped my cap off. Worried about Seaweed Brain, hoping he'd be alright. Most were but some weren't.

"Alright, Grover?"

He smiled grimly at me. Chiron spoke. "Annabeth, child. Now that you have heard what must be done, are you willing to see it through?"

I nodded, aware of the explicit trust being handed to two twelve year olds and a teenaged Satyr. I kept watching the door, waiting for Percy to reappear. Wanting to go to him and give him moral support at the very least.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I chewed on my lip as we waited for Percy to come back down, Grover was bouncing up and down on the end of his chair while Chiron looked incredibly grave.

What felt like eternity, but was probably less than a minute, I stood and fitted my cap back onto my head.

"Annabeth." Chiron warned.

"I have to know." That he's okay, I added silently. I remembered what Luke had been like after his prophecy. I padded up to the attic, just in time to hear;

"_You will go west, and face the god who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned._

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend._

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."_

Stunned, I just stood there as I tried to take it in. Who was this 'friend?' what would he fail to save?

He spoke, sounding panicked. "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?"

Exactly what I thought. I stumbled back down to Chiron, Grover had disappeared for the moment.

"Well?" Chiron asked. I repeated the prophecy to him and as I finished, Grover trotted back out of the house to sit and start eating one of the Diet Coke cans left by Mr. D. Grover, nervous? Never.

Perch came back onto the porch looking dazed.

"Well" Chiron asked. I smirked, same words, same question, same answer.  
He slumped into a chair. "She Said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover sat forward, over coming his nerves, and becoming excited. "That's great!" He exclaimed.

Chiron pressed Percy for details. "What did the Oracle say exactly? This is important."

"She . . ." He broke off and restarted. Obviously not happy to relate his new experience. "She said I would go west and face the god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it." Grover said triumphantly.

However, Chiron and I knew there was more to come. "Anything else?" He asked.

Percy didn't want to tell him. That much was easy to see. "No." He said. "That's about it."

Chiron accepted that. He always respected a persons decision whether it was the right one or not. "Very well, Percy. But know this," he continued. "The Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass."

Percy looked as if he knew he'd been rumbled, but still remained silent. I would have done the same. Still, he looked uncomfortable and changed the subject. "Okay. So where do i go? Who's this god in the west?"

"Ah, think, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"

"Somebody who wants to take over?" Percy hedged.

"Yes, quite. Someone who harbours a grudge, who had been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided aeons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath yo have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken."

He thought about it for a moment. "Hades."

Chiron nodded, satisfied that Percy had reached the same conclusion that he had. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

Obviously, this wasn't something Grover had anticipated as a piece of the can he'd been eating fell out of his mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?"

Chiron explained his reasoning to Grover carefully. "A fury came after Percy. She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies only obey one lord: Hades."

Grover had gone a funny grey colour and was still protesting the possibility that it was Hades. "Yes, but - Hades hates all heroes. Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon . . ."

Chiron continued as if uninterrupted "A hellhound got into the forest. Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest."  
Percy muttered sourly and sarcastically to himself. "Great. That's two major gods who want to kill me." Don't forget Mr. D I thought.

Grover just looked sick. "But a quest to . . . I mea, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year."

Chiron pressed his point. Wanting to make sure that all three of us knew the danger facing us. "Hades sent minion to steal the master bolt. He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth."

Strangely enough, Percy looked like he was going to quite enjoy this.

Meanwhile Grover was eating pinochle card like potato crisps. Percy frowned as he looked at his friend. Obviously he didn't want Grover to have to do this.

"Look," He started. "If we know it's Hades, why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads."

Chiron shook his head, vaguely amused by the 'busting heads' comment. "Suspecting and knowing are not the same. Besides, even of the other gods suspect Hades - and I imagine Poseidon does - they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?"

Percy's expression turned sour. "You're saying I'm being used."

Observant.

Chiron continued. "I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you."

Percy's emotions showed clearly on his face as they warred within him. Resentment. Gratitude. Happiness. Anger. I would have felt the same way if my father had ignored me for twelve years. And then, when he needed my help, expected it to be a given right. But the next words out of his mouth surprised me.

"You've know I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?"

"I had my suspicions. As I said . . . I've spoken to the Oracle, too."

My jaw dropped open. I couldnt believe that he hadn't told me he already knew when he had us working overtime to work out where he belonged.

Percy cleared his throat looking annoyed. "So let me get this straight. I'm supposed to go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead."

"Check." Chiron said in a most unlike Chiron way

"Find the most powerful weapon in the universe."

Another; "Check."

"And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice in ten days."

"That's about right."

You know, when he put it like I wasn't sure it was a good idea to agree to this. I got up and paved silently behind Chiron.

Percy looked again at Grover, who smiled weakly and finished off the ace of hearts.

"Did I mention that Maine is very nice at this time of year?" He asked weakly.

Percy quickly replied, making sure that this was what Grover really wanted to do. "You don't have to go. I can't asked that of you."

Grover shifted his hooves. "Oh . . ." He said. "No . . . it's just that Satyrs and underground places . . . well . . ."

Don't mix, I finished off in my head.

He stood brushing bits of can and cards off his shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If . . . if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down."

The relief on Percy's face was tangeable. "All the way, G-man." Percy said softly. To Chiron he said; "so where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west."

The look on Grover's face after Percy had uttered those words had been astounding. I was proud to know Percy. He knew how to make Grover feel needed and I didn't think Percy was faking it. He actually cared for the Satyr and didn't have a clue what to do without the person who'd stuck with him for months.

Grover's shriek brought me back to the conversation. "No. Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?"

Percy shook his head, the tips of his ears turning red.

Chiron spoke softly. "Percy, think. You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. Your mother knew better than to trust you in an aeroplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive."

I flinched as the storm reached it's zenith.

"Okay." Percy said calmly. "So, I'll travel overland."

Chiron smiled. "That's right. Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

Percy feigned surprise as he said; "Gee. Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this."

Was I really that obvious? Furious with myself and Seaweed Brain, i whipped my cap off and stuck it into my back pocket and snapped at Percy.  
"I've been waiting a long time for a quest, Seaweed Brain. Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to kept you from messing up."

He surprised me with his quick response. "If you do say so yourself. I suppose you have a plan, Wise Girl?"

How did he stay so calm? And match me word for word? My cheeks heated up. And I narrowed my gaze at him. "Do you want my help or not?" I said angrily.

He assessed me with those perfect sea green eyes of his. The nodded. "A trio. That'll work."

Glad I passed the test, your highness. I thought snottily.

"Excellent." Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

He paused as the lightning flashed and the rain began to thunder down on the meadows that had never seen this type of weather.

"No time to waste." He continued. "I think you should all get packing."

Quickly excusing myself from Chiron's presence I stormed away to do just that.


	8. Percy Ruins a Perfectly Good Bus

_Hey Guys, _

_Long time no see, huh? I apologise for the delay, I won't reel off a list of excuses – there are many and most of them are just to appease my self-conscience… - however, thank you so much for all your reviews, they're soooo supportive and make me want to keep writing, so it's not me you have to thank for this chapter but all of you! _

_Rebellwolf – are you seriously on your knees? You might just be my height if you are :P_

_Youtellme29 – I'd glad you're enjoying it – just to let you know… me, you and HowlOak are meant to be – smiley faces all around! _

_Chenoa E. Thomas – wow, you actually reviewed each of my chapters __ Even I'm not that dedicated… _

_Swiftwing1__, mrdirtyguy3, Fantasyfan 102, PleaseDon'tCallMeBrad (I'm guessing your name isn't Brad?) and the many other people who have reviewed – thank you all sooo much and I hope this is up to scratch! _

Chapter Eight

"You'll have to look out for him, he hasn't had the training he needs for this." Chiron told me as we waited for Percy and Grover to make their way over to us, where Chiron was handing out last minute supplies.

As if I didn't know that. I knew that out of all of us, I was the most prepared. And I was scared. Percy might be leading this quest but he still didn't have a clue what he was up against.

When they finally got to us, Chiron gave Percy the hundred dollars and twenty golden drachmas, he looked at them like they were cookies and then at Chiron when he was talking about 'non-mortal transactions.' He didn't ask though.

After passing out the nectar and ambrosia he said; "Go and say goodbye, I'll see you at the top of Half-blood hill shortly." He looked towards Thalia's tree with that thousand yard stare of his. We skedaddled and I checked I still had my Yankees cap in my pocket and hefted my architecture book onto my other arm. I couldn't wait to design my own buildings, to build something in reverence of the gods, something that would last for thousands of years. So my book was coming with me.

We said our goodbyes and headed up to Thalia's tree, which I touched as I reached the top remembering all of the good times we had together and wishing it hadn't ended the way it had. Chiron was already waiting for us as he spoke to Percy and Grover while I meditated on old memories. I was yanked back into reality as Luke shouted up to us; "Hey! Glad I caught you." I turned toward him and blushed, twiddling a strand of hair in my finger tips.

"Just wanted to say good luck. And I thought . . . um, maybe you could use these." I smiled as he extended the flying sneakers toward Percy, it was generous, something that Luke excelled at. But of course, Percy wouldn't be able to use them, being a son of the Sea God after all. Perhaps Grover could use them?

Percy stared at the sneakers in his hands for a moment, before a smiling Luke said; "_Maia!" _and the white wings sprouted out at the heel, startling Seaweed Brain that he dropped them. He watched them with awe as they flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared.

"Awesome!" Was Grover emphatic exclamation. Luke smiled at his enthusiasm and I caught my breath. Even with his scar Luke was still unbelievably handsome and I was pretty sure that I loved him.

"Those served me well." Luke said. "When I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days…" He looked immensely sad for a moment and Percy looked completely shocked at the unexpected gift. He kept opening his mouth and then shutting it as if he wasn't quite sure what to say. His eyes slid to my face for a moment and I wondered what was going on in his head as he blushed and stammered to Luke;

"Hey, man. Thanks"

Luke shifted. "Listen, Percy . . . A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just . . . kill some monsters for me, okay?" He reached forward and shook Percy's hand, then patted Grover on the head between the horns and came over to hug me. I loved Luke's hugs, they reminded me of home, safety and comforted me. I watched him walk back down to the camp and turned to face Percy, Grover, Chiron and Argus.

"You're hyperventilating." Percy said. I narrowed my eyes.

"Am not." I denied.

"You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" For a son of Poseidon, he sure caught on quick. He was smarter than he let on. Stupid Seaweed Brain.

"Oh . . . why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" I stomped down the hill before he could reply and accuse me of anything else. Annoyed that he could read me so easily. I could hear Argus behind me with his car keys jangling. When we reached the van, I chucked my backpack and book into the back and turned back towards Thalia's tree just in time to see Grover heading towards us like a possessed lawn mower, Luke's flying shoes on his feet. I got ready to catch him.

Just as he was about to skid past the van, I jumped him and we crashed into the side of the hill, knocking the wind out of ourselves. _"maia!" _I shouted and his shoes stopped flying and became a normal pair of sneakers once again. We dusted ourselves off and returned to the van, where Argus stood with his eyebrows raised. I shrugged and leant against the van, waiting for Percy to trudge down the hill. He spoke to Chiron for a few minutes more – at one point appearing to throw something down the hill – and then made his way down to start his quest.

* * *

On the road, I couldn't stop staring at anything. It had been over six months since I'd been outside of camp and everything seemed fantastical, McDonald's, every service station we passed, every billboard I tried to make out and every kid in a every car that passed by us. Percy broke silence first.

"So far so good." He said. "Ten miles and not a single monster."

What a Seaweed Brain! He just jinxed us. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain." I told him, irritated.

"Remind me again – why do you hate me so much?" I didn't hate him, I wanted to say. I liked him, I wanted to get along, be friends, but we couldn't, I had to side with my mother.

"I don't hate you." I said without explanation.

"Could've fooled me."

That hurt, I twisted my cap and then folded it into my lap and attempted to explain. "Look . . . we're just not supposed to get along, okay?" No matter how much that was what I wanted. "Our parents are rivals."

He frowned. "Why?"

I sighed. I'd forgotten he knew almost nothing. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is _hugely_ disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift." I looked at Percy to check I hadn't offended him, but he looked engrossed in my tale. "My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her." When I finished he looked contemplative and I thought he was going to say something thoughtful, but my hopes were too high.

"They must really like olives." I tried not to smile and acted irritated instead.

"Oh, forget it." I might have only been acting irritated, but deep down I was. If he was going to treat that like a joke, then how was he going to treat our quest?

He grinned and I forgot how to breathe for a moment. "Now, if she'd invented pizza – _that _I could understand."

I scowled, annoyed, this time, at my urge to laugh. "I said, forget it!"

Percy glanced at Argus and smiled, I didn't see what was so funny, so I turned away and stared out of the window until we reached Manhattan, where it was raining. Outside the window I could see a poster of Percy with the words; HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? written underneath. Once we said our goodbyes to Argus and had clambered out of the van, Grover and I watched Percy rip the poster off of the mailbox. We pretended not to have noticed when he glanced our way and then down the street.

Grover's nose twitched and he shouldered his backpack. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?" He asked.

Percy stared at him as if Grover had grown a second head. "Were you reading my mind or something?" Yup, definitely smarted than he pretended he was.

"Just your emotions." Grover shrugged, uncomfortable. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?" Percy nodded, his face guarded. "Your mom married Gabe for _you_. You call him 'Smelly', but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura . . ." Grover wrinkled his nose. "Yuck, I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a fortnight." Percy looked disgusted at the idea.

"Thanks. Where's the nearest shower?" Was his reply. I rolled my eyes.

"You should be grateful, Percy." Grover insisted, and really he should be. It was the reason he'd had such a normal childhood for such a powerful demigod. "Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy – if that makes you feel any better."

Percy's emotions remained guarded, but Grover's nose twitched again and his face dropped for a second, so I knew it hadn't helped. I patted his arm for a moment and smiled at him. We moved our bags over, so that they wouldn't get soaked by the rain and waited for our bus. Grover kept watching Percy and eventually I asked him why.

"Last time we were here, I made him promise to wait for me and he ran off."

"You were freaking me out, G-man." Percy whined. Grover rolled his eyes and went back to staring at the rain. Eventually I got board.

"Hey, Grover, pass me one of your apples. I hope you're good at Hacky Sack, seaweed brain."

I bounced the apple Grover tossed me on my knee, elbow, shoulder and a couple of other places as Percy looked on in awe, when I chucked it his way I watched him bounce it of his knee and shoulder but he wasn't quite as good as I was and the game ended when he bounced the apple too close to Grover, who snapped the treat up with delight, stem core and all. I sank to my knees and Percy did the same. We leant against each other as Grover, red from embarrassment, tried to apologise but we couldn't respond. Finally the bus arrived and we waited to board. I watched Grover start sniffing around. My nerves began to prickle and I kept peering side to side and behind me to check everything was normal.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"I don't know." Grover said and I tensed even further. "Maybe it's nothing." But it might be something, I thought to myself. Percy started looking over his shoulder as well. We finally made it on board and I gratefully tucked my backpack out of the way and sat down next to Percy at the back of the bus. I kept slapping my Yankees hat against my thigh, desperate for the bus to start.

Then the last three women boarded.

They weren't women, they were the furies. All three of them. Just like when Thalia died.

I grabbed Percy's knee. "Percy." I whispered. He looked toward the front of the bus and realisation dawned as his eyes widened. He scrunched down in his seat just as I had. We watched as they sat right behind the driver and crossed their legs over the aisle, making an X. It was clear we weren't being allowed off any time soon. I tried to think past my panic.

"She didn't stay dead long. I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime." Percy said, and either he wasn't panicking – which was very stupid – or he was braver than I was and better at controlling his emotions. I tried to keep up a semi-normal conversation to steady myself.

"I said if you're _lucky_. You're obviously not."

Grover whimpered as he spoke. Both of us were remembering the last time we saw the furies all together. "All three of them. _Di immortales!"_

I thought harder and tried to reassure Grover, I kept my hand on Percy's thigh to calm myself. Ridiculous that the son of one of the only gods my mother doesn't get along with is the one who can comfort me. But hey, we take what we get.

"It's okay." I breathed. "The furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."

Grover moaned. "They don't open."

"A back exit?" I asked, desperate now. I didn't want it to end like this. But there was no back exit and we were already hurtling towards the Lincoln Tunnel.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around, will they?" Percy asked. Just as I figured, he was just trying to stay calm earlier. Maybe he would be a good hero.

"Mortals don't have good eyes." I reminded him. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist."

"They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" He asked, squeezing my hand. I thought about it for a moment.

"Hard to say." I replied. " But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof . . .?" I was clutching at straws now. I knew there was no way out of this, except a fight, but still I hope. I prayed to my mother, hoping she could help. The bus went dark as we entered the Lincoln Tunnel, except the aisle lights, but that just made it eerie.

One of the furies stood. "I need to use the restroom." She announced to the bus as a whole.

A second sister stood. "So do I."

And the third followed. "So do I." They all started towards us as I had my brainwave – took me long enough.

"I've got it." I told the boys. "Percy, take my hat."

He stared at me blankly. "What?"

"You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away."

He started to protest; "But you guys-"

I cut him off, there was no time for anything else. "There's an outside chance they might not notice us." I told him. I was lying but, I wasn't losing another friend to the furies. "You're the son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering."

He argued anyway, I pushed the cap toward his unwilling hands. "I can't just leave you."

Grover finally stepped in, projecting confidence I knew was for show. "Don't worry about us. Go!" I could see the worry in his eyes anyway, but with one last look at Grover he took the hat in his shaking hands. I hoped he had started up the aisle straight away and knew he had when a minute later the furies paused at one of the rows. They saw nothing and I exhaled in relief.

"I've got your back, Annabeth."

"Likewise."

I made sure my knife was close at hand and saw Grover check his tins and apples were at the top of the bag. I faced the approaching furies. Grover gulped. I squeezed his hand briefly and he did the same to mine. The lead fury began to change into a shrivelled leathery brown hag thing with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags became fiery leather whips. The leader let out a wail.

"Where is it? Where?"

It? I thought, but dismissed it. "He's not here! I yelled as they lashed their whips and hissed at us. Beside me Grover trembled but kept his bag near. "He's gone!" They raised their whips and I drew my knife while Grover grabbed a tin can. We were ready to defend ourselves.

The bus swerved violently and the furies smashed into the window. Grover and I landing on them. We struggled to find our balance, knowing that they would attack the moment they found theirs.

The driver cried out in alarm and I knew Percy was the cause of the swerve. I smiled slightly. "Hey! Hey – whoa!" We continued to swerve as we careened out of the Tunnel, Grover and I were unable to get to Percy and then he hit the emergency brake as we rushed towards the river. We were thrown forward, once again into the three furies. The bus spun in what felt like a full circle, the emergency lights came on and the passengers scrambled over each other in their haste to get out of the bus. I hoped with all my heart that Percy had taken the chance to get away.

At the back of the bus, all five of us regain our balance and I swung my knife at the furies telling them to back off in Ancient Greek as they lashed their whips at us. Grover pummelled them with tin cans.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called from the front of the bus. Stupid seaweed brain!

The furies turned to face him and left their backs vulnerable. Grover and I exchanged glances and stopped our attack. We followed them down the aisle and waited for an opening.

"Perseus Jackson. You have offended the gods. You shall die." The lead fury growled. Percy pulled a ballpoint pen from his pocket. I tried to get his attention. What the hell was he doing? And then he uncapped it. The legendary sword – Riptide – shimmered into view. A double-edged sword given to Hercules by Zoe Nightshade, a girl who was betrayed and thrown out of her own home because of Hercules.

The furies hesitated at the sight of Riptide, but didn't back off.

"Submit not, and you will not suffer eternal torment."

Percy raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Nice try." He told her. I saw the fury get ready to flick her wrist and I shouted out to warn Percy.

"Percy, look out!" The whip connected with Percy's sword wrist and an emmense look of pain twisted his features. I hurled myself onto the fury's back, holding her in a wrestling pose and yanked her backwards. Grover whipped the whip out of her hands. Idiot.

"Ow!" he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

When I looked up again, one of the furies had been toasted by Percy and he was swinging Riptide toward the other remaining furies. She broke open like a piñata. I focused on the fury I was piggyback riding, she was trying to throw me off, but I held on with all my strength. Grover managed to trip her up with her own whip and she fell backwards, unable to get back up without stretching her wings fully.

"Zeus will destroy you!" she howled. "Hades will have your soul!" What a nice prediction.

"_Braccas meas vescimini!" _I suppressed my laugh at Percy's Greek. 'Eat my pants!' I shook my head as thunder shook the bus. My eyes widened.

"Get out! Now!" Percy and Grover didn't appear to need encouraging. We raced to the exit and scrambled down the bus steps as a man in a Hawaiian shirt took our picture. Damn. Chiron was going to kill me, Percy hadn't even recapped his sword.

"Our bags!" Grover realised. I stopped him from turning back. "We left our – "

BOOOOOM!

The windows of the bus exploded as the other passengers ran for cover, screaming. Lighting shredded a huge crater in the roof, but the last fury still wailed from inside the bus. "Run." I shouted at the boys. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here."

And so we ran, the bus on fire behind us and the dark and damp in front.


	9. We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium

We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium

I had to keep pulling them though the darkness, Percy appeared to be in shock, while Grover kept bleating; "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once." I could have said something comforting, but I couldn't find the right words.

"Come on!" We were on the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of the New York City lights filling the sky with yellow behind us. "The further away we get, the better."

"All our money was back there." Percy said in a monotone, shock still apparent in his eyes. "Our food and clothes. Everything." He pulled on my sleeve and for a minute he wasn't the strong boy I knew, but somebody who was as every bit as scared as I was, someone who didn't have the experience to cope with it. I had to make him snap out of it.

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight –" He cut me off and I knew it was going to be all right

"What did you want me to do? Let you get killed." I smiled, but made sure he couldn't see it.

"You didn't need to protect me, Percy." I said instead. "I would've been fine."

"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover finally piped up, "but fine."

I suppressed my amusement. "Shut up, goat boy."

Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans . . . a perfectly good bag of tin cans."

I rolled my eyes and began sloshing my way through some nasty mushy ground that tried to suck my boots off. I felt bad about letting Percy think that I thought it was his fault we had lost the bags, and my book, but I'd said it to snap him out of it . . . and I still felt like I should apologise. I fell into line next to him.

"Look, I . . ." I faltered. I wasn't very good at apologising, I didn't have a need to apologise most of the time. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay" Because I was more than happy he had. "That was really brave."

"We're a team, right?" He answering smile warmed me up. He wouldn't leave us behind just because of a stupid prophecy. And we wouldn't betray him. I felt as though I should tell him why I came on this quest.

"It's just that if you died . . ." gods forbid. "aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world." Damn, that came out wrong, now I sounded like a selfish little girl. I waited for him to judge me, but he only glanced up at me and then spoke softly.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?"

"No . . ." I paused wanting to explain. "only on short field trips. My dad –"

"The history professor." I felt a warm glow as he showed he remembered what I'd said about my dad.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home." Nope, that didn't explain anything. "I mean, Camp Half-blood _is _my home. At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." And I didn't know, were my unspoken words.

Percy seemed to hear them as he answered; "You're pretty good with that knife."

I leapt on the praise. "You think so?"

He smiled. "Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me." I smiled in response.

"You know," I said, changing the subject and thinking back to what the Furies had said on the bus. "I should tell you . . . Something funny back on the bus . . ."

I jumped half a foot into the air as the sound of a tortured owl split the air.

"Hey, my pipes still work." Grover cried. I suppressed a sigh, Grover was infamous back at camp for his music playing ability. "If I could just remember a 'find a path' song, we could get out of these woods!" He played a few notes, but the tone reminded me of Hilary Duff. And Percy slammed straight into a tree.

We carried on, Grover trying to remember a song and Percy and I stumbling and tripping over rocks and roots. I almost fell flat on my face at one point before Percy caught me. Grover was as nimble as a goat, leaping over roots and logs and barely tripping over rocks that were scattered around.

A mile or so later, I could see a light just ahead. I neon coloured sign. Food. I could smell it to. Something fried, greasy, something completely not allowed at camp. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't had anything really unhealthy for five years and it smelt really good.

Up-ahead the trees thinned out and I could make out a deserted two-lane road, on the other side was a closed-gown gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie and one open business which was the source of the neon light and the greasy smell.

I stared at it, it wasn't a fast food restaurant but it seemed alright. It was selling statues and other odd curious pieces. I couldn't read the sign above the gate and I didn't even try, engrossed in the smell of the food.

"What the heck does that say?" Percy asked from behind me.

"I don't know." I said automatically.

Grover translated. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." I still didn't glance up. Two cement garden gnomes with ugly little beards, smiled and waved from their posts, but I didn't spare them a glance. Percy crossed the street and I followed.

"Hey . . ." Grover warned.

I cut him off. I wanted to go in. "The lights are on inside, maybe it's open."

"Snack bar," Percy said wistfully.

I agreed. "Snack bar." I said.

"Are you two crazy? This place is weird." We ignored him. Inside the gates, there was what appeared to be a forest of statues; animals, children, there was even a satyr playing his pipes.

"Bla-ha-ha!" Grover bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" We came to a plain warehouse door. "Don't knock. I smell monsters."

I frowned. I wanted good, hot, greasy food. "Your nose is clogged up from the Furies. All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" He scoffed. "I'm a vegetarian."

"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminium cans." Percy reminded him.

"Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are . . . looking at me." I wanted to argue about the fact that aluminium cans were not vegetables, but the door opened and a tall Middle Eastern woman – or I thought she was – stared out at us.

She was a woman who would fit a grandmotherly stereotype, a once beautiful lady. But she had shielded her face from view and her hair was completely covered. Her hands were well looked after though and appeared elegant.

"Children," she said. "It is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

"They're . . . um . . ." I tried to come up with a plausible story but Percy beat me too it.

"We're orphans."

"Orphans?" she said. "But, my dears! Surely not!"

Percy opened his mouth and I just knew he was going to mess this up. "We got separated from our caravan, our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost." I winced in alarm. "Is that food I smell?" Nice save Percy, nice save, even if you're head _is _full of kelp.

"Oh, my dears," the woman said, swallowing Percy's tale whole. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight though to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

"Thank you ever so much." I said. She looked at me and for a second a chill went through me, but I blinked and it went away. All I really cared about was the food.

She led up through the warehouse, which contained yet more status, which were all huge, but the smell of the burgers became overwhelming. I was being idiotic and I knew it, but I couldn't stop myself, I was so hungry.

At the back of the warehouse there was a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything a growing girl could want, Aunty Em pointed toward some steel picnic tables out the front.

"Please, sit down."

"Awesome." Percy said.

"Um," Grover said reluctantly. "We don't have any money, ma'am." I wanted to elbow him in the ribs and Percy looked to be on the same wavelength.

Aunty Em shook her head. "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans."

"Thank you, ma'am." I said again. This time I was sure I felt a chill and Aunty Em seemed to stiffen for a moment, but it passed and I thought it was just my imagination.

"Quite all right, Annabeth." She said. "You have such beautiful grey eyes, child." I smiled shyly in return.

She disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. The aroma was magnificent and before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes and XXL servings of French fries. I started on my fries and slurped my shake. Grover only picked at his fries, but I ignored him.

"What's that hissing noise?" He asked.

Percy and I paused for a moment listening, but I shook my head when I found I couldn't hear anything.

"Hissy?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

He picked at the wax paper. "I take vitamins. For my ears." He lied much better than Percy did. Aunty Em didn't say anything else, but watched Percy as he devoured the rest of his meal.

"So you sell gnomes." He actually sounded interested. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yes," the woman replied. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."

"A lot of business on this road."

She sighed. "Not so much, no. Since the highway was built . . . most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get."

As Aunty Em finished speaking, Percy turned and stared at a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, but there was something wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified.

Aunty Em was quick to explain. "Ah, you notice some of my creations do not turn out so well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face."

"You make these statues yourself?" Percy asked. I was trying not to fall asleep.

"Oh, yes," she answered, "once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on . . ." I shared a look with Grover, no longer sleepy. Aunty Em. Aunty 'M'. Medusa. It made sense, the statues, the sisters passing on. I just needed to check.

"Two sisters?" I sat forward with bated breath.

"It's a terrible story, not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a . . . a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away." Oh, yeah, I was right, unfortunately. "I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

Percy was almost asleep, I shook him alarmed. "Percy? Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." Percy frowned but focused on me.

"Such beautiful grey eyes, my, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen grey eyes like those." She reached out towards me, but I leapt out of my seat.

"We really should go."

"Yes." Grover cried as he swallowed his waxed paper and stood as well. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right?"

Percy looked like he didn't want to leave.

"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"

"A pose?" I asked wearily, I could be wrong about who she was of course, she might just be a harmless old lady.

"A photograph," she said. "I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children."

I shifted my weight from foot to foot, undecided. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy –"

"Sure we can." He said, an irritated look on his face, directed at Grover and I. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" I didn't like it, there could be lots of harm, but Percy wanted to help her.

"Yes, Annabeth, no harm." Aunty Em purred. I allowed her to lead us back through the maze of statues and place us on a park bench by the stone Satyr.

"Now," she said. "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side."

"Not much light for a photo." Percy said, finally starting to wake.

"Oh, enough. Enough for us to see each other, yes?"

I was getting the chills, this was wrong, my earlier assumptions were coming to light again.

"Where's your camera?" Grover asked. I felt apprehensive.

Aunty Em ignored him and stepped back. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?"

Grover glanced at the satyr next to him. "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand."

"Grover, look this way, dear."

She still had no camera in her hands. Something was very wrong.

"Percy –" I said.

"I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil . . ."

"Percy, something's very wrong." I insisted, because it was and if she was who I thought she was, we were going to have trouble getting away.

"Wrong?" Aunty Em interjected as she reached up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong!" I gripped Percy's wrist, trying to make him see.

"That _is _Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover exclaimed. That was it, she had to be Medusa.

"Look away from her!" I shouted as I whipped my cap onto my head and vanished. I pushed Grover and Percy off of the bench and back off, slowly, quietly. Grover scrambled off in the opposite direction to me, but Percy didn't move. He started to life his head.

"No! Don't!" I screamed.

"Run!" Grover bleated as he raced across the gravel his eyes squeezed shut as he kick-started his flying sneakers. "_maia!"_

Percy still didn't move, I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," Medusa told Percy. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up."

Percy turned his head to one side and used a gazing ball to see what Medusa really looked like. And I saw him realise who he was dealing with.

"The Grey-Eyed One did this to me, Percy. Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this."

Whatever, you deserved it, I thought. "Don't listen to her! Run, Percy!" I shouted out to him.

"Silence!" Medusa snarled and then she shifted back to her gentler tone. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer."

"No." Percy murmured.

"Do you really want to help the gods? Medusa asked him. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain."

"Percy!" Grover shouted. I stared, mouth open at the sight Grover presented. Eyes closed with a tree branch the size of a baseball bat he was zooming towards Medusa with his flying sneakers. "Duck!" His head twitched side to side. I covered my face with my hands, hardly daring to watch. "Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!"

Percy finally moved and dove to one side with a look of horror on his face. _Thwack!_ Grover hit Medusa with deadly accuracy and she roared with rage.

"You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" He yelled back. I scrambled over to Percy as Grover went in for another round. _Ker-whack!_

"Arrgh!"

"Percy!" I said when I reached him. He jumped half a foot into the air and whirled around to face me.

"Jeez!" He said. "Don't so that!"

I ignored him. "You have to cut her head off."

"What? Are you crazy?" I had to admit it was a daunting task. "Let's get out of here."

I swallowed my fear. "Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but . . ." I couldn't say it straight out, even if it was kind of my mother's fault we had to deal with Medusa. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You – you've got a chance."

He looked stunned. I knew he didn't have the training for this, but I was hoping that his talent at swordplay would help him out a little.

"What? I can't –"

I cut him off, we couldn't afford the time to argue. "Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" I pointed at the pair of statue loves, turned to stone by Medusa. I saw him swallow and then determination spread across his features. I grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal while I still had him. "A polished shield would be better. The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor –"

"Would you speak English?"

I rolled my eyes and tossed him the glass ball. "I _am! _Just look at her in the glass. _Never_ look at her directly."

"Hey, guys" Grover yelled from above us. "I thinks she's unconscious!"

"_Roooaaarrr!" _

There was silence for a moment. "Maybe not." He turned to bash her with the branch again.

"Hurry," I told Percy, worried for Grover now. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash." He squared his shoulders, uncapped riptide and focused on the ball. I closed my eyes.

I heard Grover come in for another swing, but instead of a cry of pain from Medusa they was a crash and a whimper from Grover; "Ummphh!"

Percy yelled at Medusa; "Hey!" There was silence for a moment.

"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't." It went quiet again. Then Grover groaned.

"Percy, don't listen to her!"

A cackle from Medusa told me Percy had fallen for it and my stomach fell. "Too late."

There was a sickening _shlock!, _and then a hiss – the sound of Medusa disintegrating. I went for the veil Medusa had taken off.

"Oh, yuck." Grover said. "Mega-yuck."

I came up next to Percy fixing my eyes on the sky. "Don't move." I told him and carefully knelt on the ground draping the veil over Medusa's head and picked it up. It was still warm and dripping green blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, for some ridiculous reason my voice trembled.

"Yeah," he finally replied, though he looked like he wanted to throw up. "Why didn't . . . why didn't the head evaporate?"

I blinked. "Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," What was Chiron thinking, not showing him the orientation film? "Same as your Minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you."

Grover groaned and I turned my attention to him. He had collided with a huge grizzly bear statue and had a huge welt on his head. His cap had fallen to one side and he had lost his fake feet at some point. The magic sneakers were aimlessly flying around his head.

"The Red Baron." Percy said. "Good job, man."

Grover grinned bashfully. "That really was _not _fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But smashing into a concrete bear? _Not_ fun." I suppressed my smile at his words as he caught his flying sneakers. Percy recapped riptide and we stumbled back to the warehouse.

I Grover found some plastic grocery bags and Percy and I double-wrapped Medusa's head. Then we plopped it on to the table we had eaten at earlier, too exhausted to speak.

Eventually Percy summoned enough energy to ask about Medusa's tale. "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?"

I glared at him, suddenly irritated, my mood had swung right around from exhausted to angry; "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him."

A look of hurt crossed his face, making me feel bad, then his expression turned angry; "Oh, so now it's _my _fault we met Medusa."

I narrowed my eyes at him and straightened. If he wanted a fight, he was going to get one. "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'" I imitated his earlier words and his face went curiously blank.

"Forget it," he said. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable."

"You're –"

"Hey!" Grover interrupted, massaging his temples, looking worn out. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even _get_ migraines. What are we going to do with the head?"

He was right, we were acting like children and we had bigger problems, even if we were only children. Percy stared at the bundle too and his expression darkened. He got up.

"I'll be back."

"Percy, what are you doing?" I said, but I didn't think he heard me.

"You two are so alike, you know." Grover said. I glanced at him. "You both smart, what, don't tell me you haven't noticed he's smarter than he lets on." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I noticed." I sighed. "I like him, even though he is a son of Poseidon."

"Yeah," Grover said. "He's a good guy." We sat there in silence, each of us contemplating our own thoughts. Percy made his way back towards us with a packing slip for 'Hermes Overnight Express' and a good-sized box. We watched him place the head in the box and then fill in the slip;

The Gods

Mount Olympus

600th Floor,

Empire State Building

New York, NY

With best wishes,

PERCY JACKSON

"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent."

Percy sniffed and looked straight at me as he poured some golden drachmas in the pouch of the leather bag, as soon as he closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a _pop!_

"I _am_ impertinent."

I didn't dare criticise. "Come on, we need a new plan."


	10. We Get Advice from a Poodle

Hey guys,

I hope I'm not uploading too fast and losing some of the writing _technique..._

But anyway, enjoy...

To allen r - thank you for your reviews, I'm glad that you like that Annabeth is already realising how she feels - I thought that even though Percy doesn't know, it doesn't mean Annabeth doesn't and she's much more tuned into her feelings than Percy is! Plus I thought it was a great way to cover her snaps at Percy :)

To ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWast ed - loving the name by the way and I totally agree with you - thank you for saying that, it might not be the best out there, but it certainly isn't the worst!

xxxxxx

To "Guest" - is that an actual login or are you just a guest? I updated it a bit, tried to make it longer, more description and found it was harder than I thought. I've left it like this for the time being, but I promise I'll take another look at it in the near future. I hope the extra Percy / Annabeth time makes up for it! Thank you so much for your comment - feel free to leave more points and I'll take them into consideration! :)

xxxxx

We Get Advice from a Poodle

I grabbed some food and other stuff, including blankets from the Warehouse as Percy and Grover just watched.

"We lost all our other things." I reminded them. That jolted them into action.

Grover scavenged for tin cans and vegetables, while Percy held everything I heaped onto him and then began sorting the good from the bad on the table, I helped.

He looked down, and who could blame him, I was too. I was also sorry for our earlier argument and was looking for anyway to make it up to him. But I couldn't think of anything to say, so I stayed silent.

Eventually he sighed. "I don't know about you," he said. "But I don't want to stay here tonight."

I agreed with him, nodding.

"We'll try the woods, there ought to be a clearing of some sort around here." Again I nodded, I was exhausted and I just wanted to get away from here and sleep.

When Grover came back with his bundle of food, Percy and I were ready to hot foot it.

"We've decided to camp in the woods." I said. Grover smiled, he was happy to be anywhere there was nature. We tramped back into the woods, and miserably made our way until we found a clearing that had obviously been used by the local teenagers. I grimaced as I took in the ground which was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers.

"I don't think it's a good idea to light a fire, we've . . . er . . . maybe had enough excitement for one day." I said.

"Mmmm." Percy agreed. Grover didn't say anything, a sad look on his face as he took in the state of the clearing.

I made up beds for everyone, piling up the blankets we had stolen.

"I'll take first watch." Percy said, watching me. I nodded and curled up into my patch of blankets, asleep almost before my head hit the ground. But that didn't stop the dream.

_We were back in the Underworld, and this time I knew who the green-eyed boy next to me was. A strong wind was rippling through the grass, blowing us sideways, all around us the dead congregated. Looking, seeking. _

"_Where is it?" They said. "Where is it?" They pulled at our clothing, still whispering the same phrase over and over again. _

"_What is it?" I wanted to ask. "What are you looking for?" But my voice wouldn't work. _

_I gripped Percy's hand harder, and he turned to me with a half-smile on his face, his eyes determined to get us out of here, he was trying to reassure me. It didn't work. _

I woke up sweating. Percy was on guard.

"Hey," he said. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I said. "Bad dream." Pausing for a moment, I looked at the lightening sky, I still hadn't taken my turn at watching the camp. "I thought you took first watch."

He sighed. "Grover took it." He picked at the ground with his foot.

"Oh." I said. "What time is it?"

"Coming up to five." He said.

"You didn't wake me?"

"You looked tired."

I struggled to come up with a decent response. "Oh." I said. "Well . . . I'll take over, if you want, you need a couple of hours sleep."

He finally looked over at me and I could see the circles under his eyes. "Thanks." He said. "Wake me if you need me." He walked over to his puddle of blankets and fell asleep instantly. I watched him for a few minutes more, his face relaxed in sleep. He looked care-free, but I knew he wasn't. I didn't know what I'd have done if I'd lost my mother the way he had, but I knew I wouldn't have been able to carry on so well.

With the sky lightening, I could make out the shape of the forest and someone glinting at the bottom of the hill in the early morning light. I squinted harder. Train tracks. If only we had some money, we could have got a train west, it would save a lot of trouble. All around me the forest began to wake, the birds started cheeping and I could hear small rodent animals in the underbrush, comforted I watched over the two boys until Grover woke around seven.

His hair stood up on end on the top of his head, but wear he had been lying down it was flattened. I smiled at him.

"Morning." He said, his eyes full of sleep.

"Morning." I said. "Shhh. Percy's still asleep."

Grover looked over at Percy, who was twitching in his sleep and then back at me. "He didn't wake you up, did he?"

"Nope. But I woke up around 5 and took over." I started forward to the food we had brought last night, I was too hungry to wait much longer for breakfast.

"Right." Grover frowned. "If you've got that in hand, I'll go exploring, see if I can figure out where we are."

I nodded in reply. "Okay. I'll grab some snacks for breakfast. Plus I saw some train tracks at the bottom of the hill, see if you can see a station anywhere."

He nodded and wandered off. It didn't take long for him to make his way back and I could hear him talking to himself.

"Annabeth." He said when he reached the clearing. "Meet Gladiola, he's agreed to help us on our journey."

"Hi Gladiola." I said, feeling stupid for talking to a _pink poodle_, but I knew Grover wouldn't let me get away with not saying hello.

"I didn't have to go all the way down the hill, Gladiola told me that the Amtrak train leaves at noon at the station, which is about half-a-mile in that direction." He pointed right along the track. I nodded, thinking hard.

"Grover," I said. "We don't have any money."

Grover grinned and ran a hand through his hair, brushing aside a leaf that had become stuck. "That's were Gladiola comes in. He's seen the signs for his return and knows that if he's found, his owners will pay $200 -"

"And then we can get the train west!" I interrupted. I went over the Percy, who was still fast asleep, not wanting to waste a moment. "Hey," I said. "Time to wake up."

He didn't respond. "Wake up, Percy." He frowned and twitched. Having a nightmare. "Wake up!"

I started shaking him, "Wake up, Percy! Wake up." He finally stirred and I smiled at him. "Well, the zombie lives." He was still trembling.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough for me to cook breakfast." I chucked his a bag of nacho-flavoured con chips that we had stolen last night. "And Grover went exploring." I watched his face carefully, waiting for his reaction. "Look, he found a friend."

He seemed to have trouble focusing on Grover, but when he did, his mouth fell open.

The Poodle yapped. "No, he's not." Grover said to Gladiola.

"Are you . . ." Percy appeared to be lost for words. "Talking to that thing?" Gladiola growled. I controlled my giggles.

"This _thing_" Grover warned. "Is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked, looking bewildered.

Grover ignored his question. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy." Percy turned to look at me suspiciously. I kept a straight face.

"I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle. Forget it."

My lips twitched, but if I had to say hello to the poodle, then gods damned, so did he.

"Percy, I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." Gladiola growled.

Percy said hello to the poodle.

While Grover explained how he had met Gladiola, I packed up the blankets and left over food that we could eat later.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" I heard Percy ask.

"He reads the signs." Grover said. "Duh."

"Of course," Percy said overwhelmed. "Silly me."

I turned away to hide my smile, then informed Percy of our plan. "So, we turn in Gladiola, we get the money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple."

For a moment, Percy's face darkened and I wondered if he had been dreaming about the Underworld as well.

"Not another bus." He said warily.

"No." I agreed, no more buses. I pointed downhill toward the train tracks I had spotted this morning while I was waiting for the boys to wake. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."


	11. Percy Blowtorches a National Monument

_Hey guys, _

_Okay, so there's a point in this story that I went 'ummm how does that work' cause I looked the Gateway Arch up in order to do an 'Annabeth', however if you look at the Arch it seems to be about 100 foot away from the river. (That's probably grossly overestimated)_

_What I want to know is how Percy manages to jump this far or is it closer that it looks to the Mississippi? I know it's just a novel but it's bugging me. _

_So, for the poor English girl who has never seen the Arch in person, if you have seen it please, please, please, could you comment? _

_I'd love you all forever for satisfying my curiosity as I don't think I'll be going over to America any time soon…. :P_

Percy Blowtorches a National Monument

We spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain.

Out of the windows, I saw suspension bridges, rivers, lakes, even a castle. All of them intrigued me, but most of all I loved the forest. I loved watching it roll by, miles and miles of untouched green. I could see what Grover saw when he looked at all that beautiful, pure land. I didn't want anyone to touch it.

At one point I caught Percy staring with his mouth open out of the window, I glanced out, but couldn't see anything. When he saw me looking, he blushed and went back to pacing the train. I was glad my ADHD wasn't as bad as his. I could sit down for several hours, and concentrate for a while, but Percy seemed unable to even stay still for a few minutes. I could read a book, something I loved doing, but Percy seemed to have as much trouble as I did reading a book, reading a poster. In some ways it paid to be the daughter of a less powerful goddess, rather than one of the Big Three's.

I remembered Thalia being the same way.

I didn't sleep well the first night. I was conscious of Percy in the seat next to mine, his head drooping on my shoulder; it was early in the morning, around 2am, when Percy started mumbling in his sleep.

"I won't help you." He said. "I won't."

As Grover let out a particularly loud snore, Percy jolted awake. He sat straight up, moving Grover, who shuffled around to get more comfortable and his fake foot fell off.

Percy and I exchanged glances and got down on the floor to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed.

"So," I asked Percy, once Grover's foot was once again in place. "Who wants your help?"

Percy blinked at me. "What do you mean?"

He'd obviously forgotten about his dream in wake of Grover's foot. "When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, "I won't help you." Who were you dreaming about?"

Percy looked reluctant to answer, but he finally decided to tell me. I listened carefully, still pondering my dream.

"That doesn't sound like Hades." I said, in fact it sounded like someone else, much worse than Hades could ever be. "He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs."

"He offered my mother in trade." Percy insisted. "Who else could do that?"

I dismissed my disturbing thoughts and focused on Hades. It had to be Hades, because if it wasn't . . .

"I guess . . ." I tried to come up with a solution. "if he meant, "Help me rise from the Underworld." If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already had it?" I had a bad feeling about this quest. There were pieces in play that we didn't know were on the board.

Percy shook his head, his thoughts obviously in turmoil, if the look on his face was anything to go by. Grover snorted in his sleep, murmured something about vegetables and turned his head. I sighed and got to my feet to straighten his cap over his horns.

There was something I had been meaning to talk to Percy about. His mother. And as he had already brought the subject up . . . I took the bull by the horns. But not like Percy had.

"Percy," I started. "You can't barter with Hades. You know that, right?" I paused a second and looked at him. He was listening. "He's deceitful, heartless and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time –"

"This time?" He asked. Trust him to pick up on the only point I wasn't willing to discuss. "You mean you've run into them before?"

I touched Thalia's bead on my necklace, Percy didn't miss that either. I sighed. "Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom."

His face hardened and I knew I was right to bring the subject up.

"What would you do if it were you dad?"

I kept my face straight. Truth was I didn't know what I'd do. I still loved him, even though I hadn't seen him in five years. "That's easy." I said, looking Percy straight in the eye as I lied. "I'd leave him to rot."

Percy's whole face became guarded, and I knew that it was because he was ashamed of what I had just said. But I needed to make my point. "You're not serious?" He said.

I fixed him with a glare worthy of Athena; "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy. He never wanted a baby." But he wanted my brothers didn't he? "When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work." And that had hurt when he told me, I still wanted, no, needed his approval, although I pretended I didn't. "She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parents."

Percy looked stunned at my revelation; obviously Sally Jackson was an amazing mother and friend. "But how . . . I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital . . ." I waited for him to finish that sentence and I prayed to my mother that he wouldn't, he would be grossed out by the way I came into the world.

Luckily he didn't finish his sentence and I was able to interpret it any way I liked; "I appeared on my father's doorstep in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him." Was that bitterness lacing my tone? Surely not. "When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

Percy stared out of the windows as I thought about my mortal family. I had wanted them to accept me, but I didn't see that happening. I hugged myself, waiting for Percy to say something. He glanced at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. It wasn't pity; it was more along the lines of empathy. I started to fiddle with my necklace, playing with the beads and my dad's old college ring.

"My mom married a really awful guy," He said eventually. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

I smiled sadly, no such luck, Percy. I thought. I wished I'd met Sally Jackson before she'd . . . well . . . died. She seemed like a pretty perfect person. But my dad . . .

"He doesn't care about me," I told him. "His wife – my stepmom – treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her." I pulled back the tears in my eyes with sheer will power, remembering how much it had hurt to be treated that way. How sad I was all the time. "Whenever something dangerous happened – you know, something with monsters – they would both look at me resentfully." I could see their faces now, looking at me, stern and disapproving. "like 'How dare you put our family at risk?' Finally I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away." I finished in a thick voice.

Percy looked at me with his steady gaze, the one that let me find my feet, that kept me steady. And I used that now, to stop me from crying all over him. There was a deep sadness in his eyes for the way my father had treated me, but I needed to be strong.

"How old were you?" He asked, his voice soft and careful.

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven." I replied, sticking to the facts like a dying man.

"But . . . you couldn't have got all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself."

And now memories of days with Thalia and Luke flashed into my mind, mixing with Thalia's death and my churning feelings about my family. But I wanted to answer him, I wanted to finish my story.

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me towards help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway." I prayed he wouldn't ask any more questions as I curled up on my seat. Thank the gods, he didn't. Instead he gazed out at the dark fields of Ohio and listened to Grover's snoring; while I got lost in memory lane.

* * *

On the second day, the Amtrak train was scheduled to stop at St. Louis and I was jumping up and down in my seat craning my neck to see the Golden Arch completed in 1965, 2 years after construction started, costing $13 million dollars at the time, designed by the architect Eero Saarinen and the structural engineer Hannskarl Bandel in 1947, but it wasn't built for another 16 years.

"I want to do that." I sighed as I stared at the monument.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in pictures." He replied.

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years." I confided.

He laughed. "You? An architect?"

Hurt, I flushed. "Yes, an architect." I snapped. "Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention." He stared out of the window for a moment, hurt.

I watched him, he had probably only laughed because of our ADHD and dyslexia. He couldn't sit still for a moment, so he obviously had a hard time picturing me doing so. But it was what I wanted. I bit my lip.

"Sorry," I said. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little?" He pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

He thought this was because of our parents. I thought about it for a second. Maybe it was. But it wasn't because I didn't like _him_, it was because I liked him much more than I should ever like a son of Poseidon. I would even go as far as calling him a friend, although I'd only known him for a few weeks.

"I guess . . . the chariot," I said tentatively, not wanting to let on anything I had just been thinking about. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete."

He looked up, hopeful. "Then we can cooperate, too. Right?"

I smiled inwardly; it would make it so much harder to dislike him. I had to keep him at arm's length anyway, just to stop myself from liking him too much. _How's that working out for you?_ A snide little voice inside my head asked.

I watched the Arch disappear behind a hotel before I said anything to Percy. "I suppose." I said.

He nodded and continued to stare out of the window as we pulled into the Amtrak station downtown.

My smile crept up when the intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver. We could see the Arch in person.

Grover stretched, finally waking up. "Food." He said.

"Come on, goat boy," I said. "Sightseeing."

He didn't catch on quickly. "Sightseeing." He said, frowning.

I rolled my eyes. "The Gateway Arch, this may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

The boys exchanged glances and I rolled my eyes again. Percy didn't look too enthusiastic, but Grover shrugged and said;

"As long as there's a snack bar without monsters."

We walked the mile to the Arch and waiting for a short time in the queues as, this late in the day, most people were coming out instead of going in. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at all sorts of interesting objects.

Lewis and Clark were there, bringing the Westward Expansion to life along with a life-sized tipi and a covered wagon on display. We wandered into the exhibits that demonstrated the way-of-life of farmers, buffalo hunters, miners. . . We finally wandered into a section all about how the Arch was built and I relayed all my previous knowledge to Grover and Percy who were eating Jelly beans.

"You smell anything?" I heard Percy murmur to Grover.

He lifted his head and sniffed. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

Percy didn't look convinced. A few minutes later he spoke again.

"Guys," he said as I was reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch. "You know the gods' symbols of power?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place . . . You mean, our friend downstairs?"

"Um, right?" He said. "Our friend _way_ downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the Helm of Darkness," I waited for him to nod. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting."

Percy's mouth fell open. "He was there?"

I nodded turning around to face the boys properly. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus – the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true . . ." And I was sure it was.

Grover confirmed my fears. "It allows him to become darkness, he can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?"

Percy frowned. "But then . . ." he started. "How do we know he's not here right now, watching us?"

I exchanged a look with Grover and swallowed.

"We don't." Grover said.

"Thanks." Percy said. "That makes me feel a lot better." He paused for a moment considering the jelly bean bag in Grover's hand. "Got any blue jelly beans left?"

We finally made our way over to the elevators, and Percy began to look a little green when he saw how small the elevator car was. To be honest I wasn't too keen myself – but I had to go, I just had to.

We squished into the elevator with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar.

We started going up in a curve and Percy went green, I was too busy laughing at him to feel to ill myself.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked. She was dressed all in denim and, let me tell you, a son or daughter of Aphrodite would have had a fit just glancing at her. But I answered her so that Percy couldn't babble anything about Circus rings.

"They're below, scared of heights."

The Chihuahua growled and the woman said.

"Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes, intelligent and vicious. I didn't like either of them, they gave me the creeps.

"Sonny," Percy said. "Is that his name?"

"No." She said and smiled. As if that cleared anything up.

I forgot all about the woman when we reached the observation deck. I was lost in a world of structural supports, windows and see-through floors. Unfortunately the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. Percy steered Grover and I towards the exit and loaded us into the elevator, but was then stopped by the ranger who said;

"Next car, sir."

"We'll get out." I said. No way was I leaving Percy all by himself, knowing his luck, he'd blow a hole in the side of the Arch. "We'll wait with you."

"Naw," he said. "It's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom."

I began to worry before the doors of the elevator even closed.

"He'll be fine." Grover said. I gave him a look. "He'll probably be fine." Grover corrected.

We had barely hit the bottom when the screams began.

Grover and I exchanged glances. And began to run the second the doors opened. We rushed outside to see what was happening.

A huge, smoking hole had been blasted through the Arch.

Great, I thought, Percy just blowtorched a national monument.

I wanted to get mad at him, but up above us through the hole, I saw a figure. I clasped one hand over my mouth and the other over Grover's wrist.

"It'll be alright," Grover tried to tell me, but he was panicking himself.

And then the figure jumped.


	12. Percy Becomes A Known Fugitive

_Hey guys,_

_Because this is a really short chapter I've decided I'm going to bribe you into not shouting at me by giving you two chapters in the same day! (This is good bribery as it does not involve any chocolate, sweets or other treats – although these are good methods)_

_I hope you enjoy the way Annabeth reacts to Percy's high-dive act (yeah I stole that)_

_Disclaimer: I think I have to do one sometime…. This is Rick's (the guy with the surname I can't remember how to spell, right now) work and not mine – I just copied and changed!_

_To Allen r – I think you are my greatest fan… I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and thank you so much for agreeing to make sure I don't lose anything in my writing! _

_Enjoy xxx _

Percy Becomes A Known Fugitive

I couldn't move.

Couldn't speak.

Couldn't think.

Didn't want to think.

I just stayed frozen, with one hand over my mouth and one on Grover's arm.

Then I started trembling.

My knees buckled and I sat down hard, looking towards where he had hit the river with a huge _flaboom!_

For once I didn't know what to do. He wasn't supposed to die.

"He's the son of the sea god. He's the son of the sea god." Grover kept saying like a mantra, but I knew that hitting the water from that height was like hitting concrete. A painful way to die.

I scrunched my eyes up to stop the tears falling. I had to know. I had to know if he was still alive.

I stood up on shaky legs. "Come on," I told Grover. "We need to find him."

We headed towards the river, leaning on each other heavily. Grover's eyes were still huge, I was numb.

We circled the entire perimeter that the police had set up. We didn't find him.

We stopped near to a news reporter who was talking into a camera. "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch."

My heart got heavier.

Another nearby reported was also talking to a camera. ". . . an adolescent boy. Channel Five has learned that surveillance camera show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities. . ."

No, but neither was Percy anywhere to be seen.

Grover's head shot up suddenly. "Percy!" He bleated. My head shot up, searching the crowd for a familiar black head. He started trotting but he lost Percy the second a group of curious onlookers got in his way.

A weight lifted off of my heart the second I knew that Percy was still alive. I felt like jumping for joy, but first, we had to find him.

We kept heading in that direction, keeping our eyes peeled for Percy. Finally Grover spotted him and bleated; "Perrr-cy!"

He turned around just as I saw him and my breath caught in my throat as I struggled not to cry. I hadn't thought I'd see him again.

He got tackled by Grover's bear hug, "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!" He exclaimed.

I stood behind him, trying to look angry, but I was just too relieved to see him. Still . . . I had to try. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?" I demanded.

He smiled sheepishly. "I sort of fell."

"Percy!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Six hundred and thirty feet?" I was glad I hadn't remembered that figure earlier.

Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" All around us the crowd parted and we went with it as a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. It was the mother of the child who'd been on the observation deck. I prayed that she didn't recognise Percy. No such luck.

"And then this huge dog," she was saying, "this huge firebreathing Chihuahua –"

"Okay, ma'am," the paramedic interrupted her. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in."

"I'm not crazy!" The woman shouted. "This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." She was obviously clear-sighted. She turned her head at the last moment and spotted Percy. "There he is! That's the boy!"

Percy turned around and yanked Grover and I behind him. We disappeared into the crowd, but Percy didn't let go of us until we had safely made it away from the woman.

I pulled on his hand and stopped him. "What's going on?" I demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?"

He gave us the whole story as quickly as he could, Grover and I listened stunned as he told us about the Chimera, Echidna, his high-dive act, and the underwater lady's message. A nymph had contacted him with a message from his father. Not good.

"Whoa," Grover said. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad."

Before I had a chance to respond, we passed by another reported doing a news brake and Percy froze for half-a-second before continuing when he heard;

"Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by the authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. _And _the boy is believed to be travelling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson."

We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley.

"First things first," Percy told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!" I couldn't have said it better myself.

Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us.


	13. I Ride the Tunnel of Love with Percy

**Hey Guys,**

**I know that I said that I'd post after I finished my A-Levels, but for someone who doesn't have anything to do I have been really really busy… :/ **

**My goal is to try and complete the book over the next couple of weeks and then move on to the next book. Hopefully I will have enough time and I seriously want to finish it! Obviously I won't be posting too quickly as I don't want to make my writing hard to understand and over the top and I'm working 40 hour weeks so I will do my best!**

**As always, read and review! Critics welcome!**

**And I can't remember if I put a disclaimer on the last chapter so; I do not own Percy Jackson – that is Ricky, okay? :P **

A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers

After Percy and Grover had fallen asleep that night, I cried. I hadn't been able to show my relief that Percy hadn't… died… much earlier, but now I let it all out. I couldn't believe how close I'd been to losing another friend.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of the simpler times, back when Luke, Thalia and I were travelling around, monster hunting. When Luke smiled more. When Thalia was still alive.

The next afternoon, June 14th, we rolled into Denver. I'd planned what we need to get done next and how to do it. Iris-Messaging. We needed to talk to Chiron. And the best way to make a rainbow was using a spray nozzle, which meant we needed a car wash. _I could do with a wash too_, I thought, sniffing my clothes surreptitiously.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," I said to the boys. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We can't use phones, right?" Percy replied.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to think what he thought of this. "I'm not talking about phones."

We weaved through the mid-afternoon foot traffic, searching for a car-wash. Or, well, Grover and I were, but I still hadn't told Percy what we were doing. A half-hour later we found ourselves in an empty do-it-yourself car wash and I was damn glad. The hot and dry air was strange after the humidity of St. Louis and I couldn't wait to get out of the sun.

We kept our eyes open for patrol cars as we walked into the car-wash. Any cop who spotted three adolescents hanging around a car-wash, with no car, would immediately smell trouble.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy finally asked as Grover picked up the spray gun.

Grover ignored him. "It's seventy-five cent," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?" He looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't have anything, but I knew Percy did.

"Don't look at me. The dining car wiped me out." I looked at Percy who obediently dug out the last of his change and passed a quarter to Grover.

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

Percy's looked bewildered. He didn't have a clue _what_ we were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Grover fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST, I didn't say anything, leaving it to Grover to say something first. "I-Ming." He said.

"Instant Messaging?" Percy asked, glancing between us with confusion.

I finally took pity on him. "_Iris_-messaging, the rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods."

He looked at me strangely; "You summon the goddess with a spray gun?"

I let Grover take over as he pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow." He said.

Percy watched as the late afternoon light filtered through the vapour and broke into colours. I put my hand out towards him.

"Drachma, please."

He handed it over.

I raised the coin over my head, "O goddess, accept our offering." I threw the drachma into the rainbow and watched as it disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill." I requested.

I watched, waiting. For a moment, nothing happened then the mist shimmered and I could see the strawberry fields of the Camp in the window of mist. Right in front of us was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow. Luke, I smiled, then thought about my appearance. Gods.

"Luke!" Percy called. I cringed and desperately tried to straighten my grubby shirt and comb the loose hair out of my face.

"Percy!" Luke exclaimed and then spotted me. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

I guess this was karma for keeping Percy out of the loop.

"We're . . . uh . . . fine," I stammered. "We thought – Chiron – I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins," Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers." Alarm shot through me and I hoped everyone was alright. "Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?" He asked.

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's eye-sight. "What kind of issues?" He asked frowning. Both of us waited impatiently for his answer.

But just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo at maximum volume. To my dismay, the car slid into the next stall and the bass from the subwoofers vibrated the pavement.

"Chiron had to – what's that noise?" Luke shouted.

And then it clicked, the car was going to save me.

"I'll take care of it," I shouted back already edging out of eye-sight. "Grover, come on!"

"What?" Grover said, confused. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" I ordered. He muttered something I didn't catch and then handed the spray gun to a smiling Percy.

"Hey!" I yelled as we crossed into the next stall. The guy didn't hear me, obviously.

"Hey!" I yelled again slapping my hand on the Lincoln, letting the frustration of the last few days come to the surface. "Douchebag! Do you not have any respect for anyone?"

"Look, little lady, we're all just tryin' to have a good time here, okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "Hmmm…" I looked him up and down in disgust. Stupid clean mortal! I spat the next words at him. "Turn it down now," I smiled coldly. "Or I'll show you what I think is a good time." i.e. kicking your mortal arse all the way to Hades.

He held his hands up in surrender, smiling. "Darlin' you're a cutie, but not my type."

I glared at him; "Turn it down. Now." I pushed him into his car and reached in through the window, turning it down low. "See." I said as I smiled at him. "Wasn't that easy."

"You're psychotic." He said.

"I know," I said, completely at ease with the situation.

"You can't just go around yellin' at people. We've got our own damn rights."

I blinked. I'd had a seriously bad day, needed a shower in the worst way and this douchebag was going to make it harder? Fine. Just fine. I pulled out my knife and stepped right up to him, holding the blade in front of his face.

"You see this, asshole? This is a knife, and if you don't get out of my way…" I trailed off and gestured with the knife towards him. He looked at me with wide-eyes, but didn't back off. I swung at him and he screamed, fell over backwards and scrambled into his car, taking off, revving his engine like mad.

Grover stood behind me. "A little over the top, don't you think?"

I shrugged. "Whatever, he deserved it."

Grover breathed in slowly and loudly. "That was kinda funny actually." He said the corners of his mouth lifting up before he started laughing. "Let's get back to Percy."

I nodded, my own laughing joining his and the stress of the past few days fading away as he led the way. It all came rushing back the moment I saw Percy's face.

"What happened, Percy?" I asked, my smile fading. "What did Luke say?" Percy looked miserable, as if their conversation hadn't at all gone well.

"Not much," he said. Grover and I exchanged glances, he was lying. "Come on, let's find some dinner." I let the lie go as my stomach rumbled.

We walked into a burger joint and seated ourselves at a booth. We had no money and I was ready to pass out from hunger now that the smells had really got to me. Everywhere I turned someone was eating a burger or sipping on a milkshake.

I tried to think up a decent sob story for the waitress, when she finally arrived, but the smells were too distracting. Finally the waitress made her way over to us. "Well?" She said.

Percy looked at her cautiously. "We, um, want to order dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?" She asked totally unconcerned about whether we did or didn't. Grover looked like he was going to start bleating, so I kicked him under the table while Percy was trying to come up with a story for the waitress.

But before he could open his mouth the biggest motorbike I'd ever seen pulled up outside the dinner. Oh gods, I thought. Ares the God of War has purposely searched us out. Oh gods.

He walked into the dinner and the people stood, as a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All of the dinners rose in his presence but he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. The waitress blinked and asked again; "You kids have the money to pay for it?"

Ares said; "It's on me." And slide into our booth. Oh, gods, I thought, my eyes widening even further. Grover looked ready to hyperventilate. I squished up against the window.

The waitress just stood there staring at Ares. "Are you still here?" He asked her rudely and pointed at her. She stiffened and turned as if she was a doll on a string, marching back into kitchen. Ares looked at Percy. My stomach rolled. If it hadn't been empty, I probably would have thrown up. Ares wanted a favour. Oh, gods, don't let Percy say something too rash.

As Ares looked at Percy, Percy's face changed. He looked like he wanted to hit someone. I tried to kick his leg but hit Grover instead. He looked at me weirdly.

"So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" Ares said to Percy, grinning wickedly.

Percy's expression didn't change. "What's it to you?" He said. I tried to kick him again, missed and spoke instead;

"Percy, this is –"

Ares raised his hand. I stopped talking.

"S'okay, I don't mind a little attitude." He said. "Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?"

I saw the cogs turning in Percy's head. Please let him get it right, I prayed.

"You're Clarisse's dad, Ares god of war." I sighed in relief, but sucked in another breath. Percy still looked like he wanted to punch someone. Ares took of his sunglasses, unconcerned and grinned at Percy.

"That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear."

"She was asked for it." I winced; sure that Ares was going to blow up at any second. But he appeared more amused by Percy than annoyed.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for – I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you." Ares said, in other words… we were supposed to do exactly what he said.

The waitress came back with huge piles of food – cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, chocolate milkshakes… Embarrassingly, my stomach rumbled, but no-one seemed to notice. I was so busy salivating over the food that I almost missed Ares threatening her with a knife. He had taken it out and was cleaning his fingernails.

"Problem, sweetheart?"

The waitresses eyes widened and she back away, a few golden drachmas in her hand. Poor girl. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to risk the wrath of Ares. However, Percy didn't appear to share my sentiments.

"You can't do that." He exclaimed. "You can't just threaten people with a knife."

Grover and I exchanged a glance while Ares laughed. What would Percy have thought of my earlier actions? I looked at him and worried on my bottom lip. What did I care what he thought of me? He was the son of Poseidon and I was the daughter of Athena. We were rivals.

"… I need you to do me a favour." Ares words brought me back to the present. A favour? What kind of a favour could we do for him? Percy seemed to echo my thoughts.

"What favour could I do for a god?" _Careful, Percy, _I thought.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park in town. I was going on a little . . . date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

I had been watching Percy's face as Ares had talked. It had gone harsh. He didn't like the god and wasn't willing to do him a favour, I could see that clearly.

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" He asked, his anger barely controlled.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley?" My heart skipped in my chest. "Because I don't feel like it." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I didn't need to lose anymore friends. "A god it giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" Ares leaned forward, but there was a calculating look on Percy's face. Like he didn't care what the god thought of him, as if he knew that it was Ares' aura that was causing his anger levels to spike. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you."

A muscle twitched in Percy's jaw, but his face was resolute. Hardly any of the anger that he was feeling was showing on his face. He had more control and was more intelligent than people realised. He leant back in his seat, unconcerned.

"We're not interested. We've already got a quest." He was also a fool. Damn it, Percy. It's best to go along with the gods. Do what they say. They're like small children who have tantrums if they don't get their own way. Small children who could level a city. Easily.

"I know all about your quest, punk." Ares said, before I could butt in and tell him that we would do it. "When that _item_ was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis and me, naturally. If I could sniff out a weapon that powerful . . . Well . . . If I couldn't find it, you got no hope." Percy looked resolute, he wasn't going to give his ground. And neither was Ares. "Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath." Percy blinked; something in Ares' speech had triggered something.

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?"

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognised it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks," Percy grumbled. He didn't look very grateful.

"Hey," Ares continued. "I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your little friends."

Percy's jaw clenched. He really didn't like Ares. "We're doing fine on our own." I raised my eyebrows at him, he didn't notice.

"Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

Percy sat straight up. Ares didn't miss his movement – who could have? – and smirked at Percy. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride."

"What interrupted your date?" Percy asked. Not pleased to be doing Ares' bidding. "Something scare you off?" He taunted.

Ares bared his teeth, but Percy didn't look cowed in the slightest. Idiot.

"You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." And then he disappeared. I blinked my eyes and he was gone.

I felt sick. Grover didn't look so good either. I picked at a fry, but didn't eat it while Grover spoke;

"Not good, Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good." Percy stared out of the window lost in thought, his expression hard. I was miserable. What would we have to face? Something even a god didn't want to tangle with?

"It's probably some kind of trick." Percy said suddenly. "Forget Ares. Let's just go."

"We can't," I said immediately. Ignoring a god was bad. Really bad. And you really didn't want the god of War on your bad side. Not if you needed to fight at some point and being demi-gods we would need to. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent."

Percy looked at his cheeseburger and then away. I don't think any of us were that hungry any more.

"Why does he need us?" He asked.

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains. Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes."

He looked right into my eyes and I watched his emotions swirl about. This wasn't fun-Percy or even the Percy who had fought by my side at Medusa's. This was a serious-thoughtful-Percy. I felt my stomach clench as I looked into his thoughtful eyes. He saw through people's pretences and he wasn't afraid to stand up for his convictions. In a couple of years he'd be a serious force to contend with.

"But this water park . . . he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?"

I glanced nervously at Grover; "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

Percy looked at the pair of us and then started picking at his food. "You better eat something, guys, we're gonna need the energy."

….

Let's just say that when we arrived at the water park… well it wasn't what I was expecting. It was defunct. Abandoned. The sign no longer read WATERLAND but WAT R A D. Somebody had taken the time to smash out the rest of the letters. Lovely.

However, the main gate was still locked and barred even though with night claiming the place, it looked sad and creepy. Old leaflets were scattered on the tarmac and the water pipes on the inside of the park looked like snakes, all intertwining together. Percy was looking at the place with distrust.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looks like." He said. I repressed the urge to giggle.

"Percy," I said instead, in warning. "Be more respectful." Ares' girlfriend was only the goddess of love after all.

"Why?" He replied, still looking at the park. "I thought you hated Ares."

The things you still have to learn Seaweed Brain, I thought. "He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental."

"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added.

"Who is she? Echidna?"

"No, Aphrodite," Grover looked a little dreamy. "Goddess of love."

"I thought she was married to somebody." He paused, thinking. "Hephaestus."

"What's your point?" Grover asked.

Percy looked away from the park to stare at Grover momentarily before the tips of his ears went red. "Oh." He said, looking back at the park; "So how do we get in?"

Nice save, Seaweed Brain.

"_Maia!"_ Grover shouted as his shoes sprouted wings. He flew upwards, somersaulted and landed precariously on the other side of the fence. Dusting off his jeans, he looked at us and said; "You guys coming?"

I smiled, then grimaced and started climbing the barbed wire, Percy followed. Once we were safely over, we walked through the park. All of the attractions were closed and almost all had wacky names still attached to them. _Ankle Biter Island_ one of them read, another said; _Head over Wedgie_ while yet another asked; _Dude, Where's my Swimsuit?_

The further we got through the park with nothing attacking us, the twitchier Percy got. He wasn't helping my nerves. We rounded a corner and there was the most glorious sight in front of me. An unlocked souvenir shop with **fresh** clothes!

"Clothes," I breathed. "Fresh clothes."

"Yeah," Percy said from behind me. "But you can't just –"

I wasn't gonna let him finish that sentence. I snatched as many clothes as I could off the rails and ran into the changing room, telling him to; "Watch me."

I walked out a few minutes later, a walking advertisement for the abandoned waterpark. Like I cared. The clothes were fresh. Percy had a funny look on his face, like he was trying not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What the heck," Grover said as he picked up some clothes as well. Percy hesitated for a second then joined in and grabbed some as well.

We carried on searching for the 'tunnel of love'. Percy looked really tense.

"So," he said. "Ares and Aphrodite, they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy." I told him, it really confused me how clueless he was at times. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"What about Aphrodite's husband?" He asked.

"Well, you know," I had no idea how to explain this to _him_. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent you know?"

_Please, please drop the subject!_

"She likes bikers."

"Whatever."

"Hephaestus knows?"

"Oh sure," I said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like…" I stopped walking and trailed off as I caught site of 'the tunnel of love'. Definitely an out-of-the-way place. "Like that." I said to Percy.

It was a giant bowl with mirrors all around the edge, you could probably see yourself from any angle in there. Around the rim cupid statues stood, wings spread, arrows at the ready. THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE! A sign proclaimed over the other side of the basin, underneath which were huge water pipes which would fill it up if it was in use.

Grover peered over the edge. "Guys, look." He said.

Percy and I peered over the edge as well. At the bottom of the basin was a two-seater, pink and white boat, painted all over with – wait for it – ridiculous little hearts. And in the boat was Ares' shield, along with what looked like a piece of floaty material.

I stepped back and stared at the closest statue as Percy spoke.

"This is too easy," He said as I stared at a carving in the statue. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

I reached out and touched the carving. "There's a Greek letter carved here, Eta. I wonder…"

I lost my train of thought as Percy spoke again. "Grover, you smell any monsters?"

Grover sniffed and I frowned at the carving again. If only I could remember. "Nothing." He said.

"Nothing – like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?"

_Ouch, low-blow Percy. _I thought, _now you've gone and upset Grover._

"I told you, that was underground."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He really did look sorry. Percy took a deep breath. "I'm going down there."

Grover's adam apple bobbed. "I'll go with you." He sounded nervous.

Percy obviously picked up on that as well. "No." He told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."

I smiled as Grover puffed his chest up. It didn't matter that Percy was half his age, it mattered to him that Percy wanted him there and respected him. "Sure." He replied. "But what could go wrong?"

_Way to curse us, Grover!_

"I don't know." Percy frowned. "Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me –"

WAIT! WHAT?! I don't think so! "Are you kidding?" I asked him; sure my cheeks were bright red.

"What's the problem now?" He demanded, oblivious to my discomfort. I could see Grover trying not to snigger behind Percy. It wasn't helping.

"Me, go with you to the . . . the "Thrill Ride of Love"? How embarrassing is that? What if someone saw me?"

Now Percy's face was going red. "Who's going to see you?" He countered. "Fine. I'll do it myself." He turned and started down the side of the basin, I bit my lip as Grover gave me a 'look', scowled at him and hurried after Percy, muttering about how boys always messed things up.

I stayed well away from Percy on the way down to the boat - half of me cursing him and the other half pondering the Greek mark I had noticed earlier. When we reached the bottom of the bowl Percy picked up a shimmering pink scarf and smiled dreamily. A shot of emotion ran through me.

"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic."

"What?"

"Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here." Get it together Annabeth! I scolded myself. What is wrong with you?

While I was mentally scolding myself I saw another sign on the boat. Eta. Trap. My eyes widened.

"Wait." I said.

"Too late." Came the reply. Damn it, I thought, damn it to Hades.

"There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap." Even as I spoke a horrendous noise started up around us. I glanced up towards the rim of the bowl and saw the cupid statues drawing their arrows into position.

"Guys!" Grover yelled down to us. Neither of us bothered to reply, transfixed but what was happening above us. The cupid statues shot across the bowl, fixing a net over the top of us. We needed to run.

"We have to get out." Percy said.

"Duh." I replied, not bothering to be more eloquent. We started running up the slope, but it was harder to run up hill than trudge down it.

"Come on!" Grover shouted to us. Couldn't he see that we were going as fast as we could! He was, however, attempting to hold a section of the net open for us, but it seemed to be a hopeless case. Wherever he touched the net, the threads began to wrap around him.

All around the rim of the bowl the Cupids' heads opened and video cameras rose into the cool night air. Spotlights popped up around the pool and blinded us with light and all the while a loud calm booming voice said: "Live to Olympus in one minutes . . . Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight . . ."

I was so stupid! It had been right there in front of me! Eta – H! I turned to Percy and practically screamed at him in my frustration. "Hephaestus! I'm so stupid! Eta is "H". He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!"

As we neared the rim I looked at the rows of mirrors all around the bowl and away. And back again when they opened. I screamed. And screamed.

"Spiders! Sp – sp – aaaah!" I fell backwards still screaming, not paying attention to Percy. The next thing I knew Percy was tugging me into a proper seat and fastening the seatbelt just as a huge wave crashed over the back of the boat soaking us. I didn't stop screaming but it was drowned out by the sound of the water. I clutched Percy's hand like a mad thing as we rocketed towards the tunnel and into the darkness.

I shut my eyes and continued to scream as Percy joined me and we clutched at each other. I only opened my eyes when Percy stopped screaming and the wind was attempting to rustle through my soaked hair. He was staring at the gates. Locked gates. My eyes widened as I took in the damage the other two boats had attained. One submerged and one cracked in half. Oh gods.

"Unfasten your seatbelt." Percy-the-lunatic yelled at me.

"Are you crazy?"

"Unless you want to get smashed to death, we're going to have to jump for it." I admired the way Ares' shield strapped to his arm for a second before complying, my brain finely back in working order. Yes, Seaweed Brain was right, we had to be thrown, that way we would survive. Like a car-crash victim.

I gripped Percy's hand in a vice-like grip as he spoke again.

"When I say go," he said.

"No! When I say go!" I countered. If he did it we were likely to still get smashed to pieces.

"What?"

"Simple physics! Force times the trajectory angle –"

"Fine. When _you_ say go!"

I waited, waited… then; "Now!"

_Crack!_

Score! Maximum lift! Although, actually… now we were headed for solid concrete. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle. I painful jerk on my arm made me cry out.

"Ouch!" Grover! And there was my miracle! But we were still going down, our momentum and weight meant that we overpowered Grover's flying shoes.

"You're too heavy! We're going down!" Grover yelled to us as he did his best to slow our fall. As we were all worrying about how fast we were falling, none of us considered that we were heading straight for a photo-board. Smashing into it, Grover let both Percy and I go and we tumbled to the ground, bruised and bashed-up but alive.

As I caught my breath and stood up unsteadily, I found myself staring at Grover who had landed with his face through the hole where tourists would pretend to be Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale. I helped Percy get Grover out of the photo-board, then hugged him tight and thanked him profusely for saving our lives.

I had noticed that our boat had smashed to pieces after hitting the gates.

While I was staring at the smashed boat Percy yelled; "Show's over! Thank you! Goodnight!" making me jump almost out of my skin. I watched the Cupid statues return to their normal states and Percy's face go hard.

He hefted Ares' shield on his arm and spoke to us; "We need to have a little talk with Ares."

Oh dear, I thought.


	14. We take the zoo to Vegas

**Hi guys, **

**Sorry about the delay – especially after promising you that I'd try and get this completely finished in the next couple of weeks… However, please do enjoy and obviously let me know what you think! Critics welcome!**

We Take the Zoo to Vegas

We didn't speak much on the way back to the diner, Percy's mood was awful and Grover kept bleating whenever he caught sight of Percy's face and muttering; "Please don't let him kill us," over and over again. Percy was ignoring him.

Marching back to the diner I felt ridiculous in my Waterland clothes, but the embarrassment was nothing compared to the fear I felt about Percy getting fried by Ares.

Ares was already waiting for us when we reached the diner, he smiled nastily and I flinched, praying for Percy. Percy didn't stop his march and his anger was almost palpable.

"Well, well, you didn't get yourselves killed."

"You knew it was a trap." My heart beat increased and I began to nibble on the end of a nail. If Percy kept stressing me out like this, I was going to have no nails left.

Ares smiled wickedly. "Bet that crippled black-smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV."

Shoving Ares shield at him, Percy said; "You're a jerk." I flinched, eyes wide, my nail ripped in half. I didn't let my breath out as Ares grabbed the shield, spun it and changed it into a bulletproof vest and slung it onto his back.

I only started breathing again when he spoke; "See that truck over there? That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A. with one stop in Vegas." I didn't take my eyes off of Percy to look at our supposed ride, I could only watch in horror as Percy attempted to alienate a god that he would need on his side if he were to complete the prophecy.

"You're kidding," the idiot told the god. _Come on Percy! You can do better than that! Just say thank you and let's go!_ Percy didn't listen to my mental wavelength.

Ares snapped his fingers and I flinched again, but there was only a creak as a door swung open somewhere. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

The blue nylon backpack on his handlebars was thrown at Percy. He caught it and I almost begged him to be sensible before turning pleading eyes on Grover. He shrugged at me and I gave him a 'go on' head nod as Percy started to speak;

"I don't want your lousy-"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy a stern looked, in reply Percy gritted his teeth but held his tongue. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe we would get out of this without being cursed. "Thanks a lot." Grover finished.

Percy didn't contradict Grover, but glanced over to the diner before speaking again a frown on his face. "You owe me one more thing," he told Ares obviously trying to control his anger. "You promised me information about my mother."

Ares smirked. _Please don't provoke him, Lord Ares _I thought to myself, _Percy doesn't have that much patience left_, "You sure you can handle the news?" He taunted Percy. "She's not dead."

Percy went white. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ares said as if speaking to someone exceedingly stupid, "she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept."

"Kept. Why?"

"You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else."

"Nobody's controlling me." _Percy, _I thought, _we're demi-gods, the gods just see us as pawns, of course they're controlling us._

Ares laughed; "Oh yeah? See you around, kid." And so Percy lost it.

"You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

_Please don't fry him, please don't fry him, please don't fry him! _Ares glanced at me for a second and I would swear that he heard my plea as he didn't fry Percy on the spot. Instead his eyes glowed behind his sunglasses and a hot wind sped through the diner parking lot.

"We'll meet again, Percy Jackson," he said ominously; "next time you're in a fight, watch your back."

Revving his engine he roared off down Delancy street and I finally found my voice, leaving my poor ravaged nails by my sides. "That was not smart, Percy." I told him; as if he didn't know.

"I don't care." He said hotly.

"You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." Percy's expression was mutinous but luckily Grover interrupted.

"Hey guys," he said, "I hate to interrupt, but…" he pointed towards the diner where we could see the last two customers, who were paying their bill, were dressed in identical coveralls that displayed the logo that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck. "If we're taking the zoo express, we need to hurry." Grover told us, pushing us towards the truck as Percy looked as though he was going to refuse to get in the truck. And we needed the help.

I wrinkled my nose as I clambered in, pulling the door shut. This didn't smell like KINDNESS in the slightest. Percy uncapped Riptide casting a faint bronze glow over the heart wrenching scene. The zebra, male albino lion and an antelope were all skinny and had a hungry gaze, watching us in silence as we stared at them. They all looked exhausted and thirsty as well. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum; the antelope had a balloon tied to his horns that read OVER THE HILL! While the lion was panting and didn't even have the energy to swat at the flies buzzing around his pink eyes.

"This is kindness?" Grover yelled into my ear. "Humane zoo transport?" He looked like a rabid satyr – as if he were about to go and bash the truckers over the head with his reed pipes, Percy looked like he was going to join him. I wanted to help as well, but the best thing was for us all to remain put and help the animals as we went, otherwise how were we going to get to L.A? Luckily, I wasn't forced to do bodily harm to either of the boys as the truck roared to life and forced them to sit or fall down.

We huddled in the corner on some feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell.

"I say we free them now." I said, the poor things looked so pathetic, I couldn't just leave them.

"What gives you that idea, wise girl," Percy said, "We're going to look a lot better to the lion than the turnips. We'll wait until we stop and then set them free."

I blushed, hoping that the dark would hide it; of course it was a silly idea to free them now, where would they go? And Percy was right, we would look a lot better than the turnips. Meanwhile, Grover was talking to the animals in a series of goat bleats. After watching him for a minute, I turned to where I thought Percy was sat to ask him if we could swap the foods around, to find him already doing the job.

"Would you mind helping me cut this off a second, Annabeth." Grover said, indicating the balloon tied around the antelope's horn. I wobbly made my way over to the antelope and cut it off as Grover kept her calm.

"I want to do the Zebra's mane next," Grover said. I glanced down at my wobbly balance for a second.

"I think it's too risky, Grover. I'm having a hard time staying upright as it is and I down want to hurt the Zebra."

"I agree," Percy said. "Tell them we'll help them more in the morning, once we've had some sleep. It's been a hell of a day."

While Grover spoke to the animals for the last time, Percy and I tried to make ourselves as comfortable as possible on the lumpy turnip sacks. I opened the bag of Double Stuf Oreos and nibbled on one in an attempt to satisfy my hunger. We were silent as Grover bedded down and my mind wandered back to the Water Park. And the spiders. Gods; that had been embarrassing, I couldn't believe Percy had been there to witness my panic attack.

"Hey," I said to him, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."

"That's okay." He said softly.

"It's just…" I shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story." He said, looking at me. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?"

I nodded, surprised that he'd remembered the story, he never seemed to pay attention. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

He smiled, "We're a team, remember? Besides, Grover did the fancy flying."

Mumbling from his almost-asleep state Grover said, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Percy and I laughed. I dug into the bag for another Oreo and split it in half, handing one half to Percy. "In the Iris message … did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy was silent for a moment, obviously Luke had said something and it was bothering him. Finally he spoke; "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

I blinked. That was kind of harsh of Luke to tell Percy something that Grover wasn't comfortable with him knowing. Yet. Grover brayed mournfully.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning. I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

Percy's voice didn't let on any of his thoughts. "You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus."

Grover nodded sadly and I reflected on Thalia's last stand.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended," Percy continued, "the ones who got safely to camp… That was you and Luke, wasn't it?"

Suddenly I wasn't very hungry anymore. I didn't like remembering Thalia, cause that meant remembering the things we all lost. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were … amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We travelled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp." Grover sniffed. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought … I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker …"

My heart went out to Grover. "Stop it." I told him. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either."

"She sacrificed herself to save us," I hadn't realised how much it still bothered him. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" Percy said, incredulous. "That's not fair."

"Percy's right, I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says." He kept sniffing.

"It's just my luck," he said mournfully, "I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy."

"You're not lame," I insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." I kicked Seaweed Brain in the leg. He glared at me as he spoke.

"Yeah. It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan." Grover sighed contentedly and fell asleep as quickly as that. Maybe Percy hadn't needed that kick after all.

"How does he do that?" Percy said, staring at Grover in disbelief.

"I don't know," I said smiling. "But that was a really nice thing you told him."

"I meant it."

I believed him. We rode in silence for a few miles, being tossed around more than the feed sacks. I fingered my necklace and thought about what we had to do when we reached L.A. Percy startled me when he spoke.

"That pine-tree bead, is that from your first year?"

I looked down at my necklace, realising I was spinning the bead in place. "Yeah," I said. "Every August, the counsellors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress – now _that _was a weird summer…" _And not something I ever wanted to experience again._

"And the college ring is your father's?"

"That's none of your –" I stopped myself. For the first time, I wanted to talk to somebody about it all. "Yeah." I said. "Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me." Percy said.

"No … it's okay." I took a shaky breath, glad to be finally talking about it. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her . . . That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

Percy was silent for a moment. "That doesn't sound so bad." He finally said. I smiled sadly at him, remembering how much my stepmom's hatred of me hurt.

"Yeah, well…" I continued, "the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through the winter break. I called Chiron and cam right back to Camp Half-Blood."

Percy looked at me with those soulful eyes that said he was listening and understanding. "You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?"

It was what I wanted more than anything else. To be loved and cared for by my family. I said something different out loud though. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain." But Percy had got me thinking and wishing.

"You shouldn't give up," he told me. "You should write him a letter or something."

_Yeah, I should._ I thought, wanting one of his cuddles more than anything, but knowing I couldn't have it was like having ice cold water poured down my back. "Thanks for the advice," I told him coldly. "But my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

Percy didn't say anything else. He kept looking at me intently for a minute and then closed his eyes for the next few miles. Finally he spoke again, his tone carefully neutral.

"So if the gods fight, will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

If I was reading him right, Percy wanted to know if I'd fight with him. I smiled to myself and leaned back on the backpack Ares had given us, closing my eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you." And I would.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled again, was he really that oblivious?

"Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Anymore stupid questions?" He didn't say anything else and I drifted off into sleep.

Grover and I were awake before Percy again, and with the ride having smoothed out a lot, we were able to get most of the chewing gum out of the Zebra's mane without too much trouble.

We were concentrating on not hurting the Zebra so much so that we almost missed the truck beginning to slow. Our eyes met and we turned to Percy who was frowning in his sleep.

Grover was over to Percy's side in a flash shaking his shoulder, willing him to wake up as quickly as possible. I pulled my hat from pocket and waited for Grover to wake Percy.

"The truck's stopped." He told Percy. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide." I hissed at the pair of them as I heard footsteps coming this way. I put on my magic cap and disappeared. Percy and Grover dived behind the feed sacks and did their best to look like turnips. The trailer doors creaked open, sunlight and heat poured in.

"Man!" One of the truckers said, wrinkling his nose and waving his hand about in front of his face. "I wish I hauled appliances." I wanted to punch him.

The trucker climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" He said, taunting the lion, before splashing the rest of the bucket in the lion's face. The lion roared in indignation. Grover moved and my eyes shot wide open, and I moved quietly over to the side of the trailer. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." The man said as I moved and proceeded to shove a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag at the antelope. Smirking at the Zebra he said; "How ya doin, Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of _you_ this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!"

The Zebra's wide, fear-filled eyes seemed to focus directly on Percy, who was looking stunned. I knocked on the side of the trailer, hoping to get the trucker out of there so we could free these poor animals. If Percy agreed of course.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"What do you want, Eddie?" The trucker yelled.

The other one yelled back. "Maurice? What'd ya say?"

"What are you banging for?"

_Knock, knock, knock._

"What banging?" Came the reply. Maurice rolled his eyes, and cursing Eddie's idiocy, went back outside. I crouched next to Percy and pulled my hat off.

"This transport business can't be legal." I told him.

"No kidding." Grover said, fuming. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers! We've got to free them!"

Grover and I both looked at Percy to make the final decision. He hesitated for a second before he grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off of the Zebra's cage. The Zebra burst out but before it jumped out of the trailer it turned to Percy and bowed. _Of course, _I thought, _children of the Sea God could talk to horses_.

Grover held up his hands to the Zebra and blessed the animal. Just as Maurice poked his head around the door to see what was going on the Zebra jumped over his head amid yelling, screaming and car horn blasts. Rushing to the doors of the trailer we watched the Zebra gallop down the boulevard between hotels, casinos and neon signs. We'd just released a Zebra into Las Vegas. We'd better move. I waited a moment before I said anything, enjoying watching the overweight Maurice and Eddie – along with a few cops; "Hey! You need a permit for that!" – chasing after the Zebra.

"Now would be a good time to leave." I said to the boys.

"The other animals first." Grover insisted. Percy slashed at the locks with his sword and Grover repeated his blessing.

"Good luck." Percy told the animals as they burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets. Predator and Prey together. Outside some people screamed some more but most laughed and took photos, it was Las Vegas after all.

"Will the animals be okay? I mean, the desert and all-" Percy said worriedly.

"Don't worry," Grover said, "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely. They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Percy," I chipped in.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, but I saw a hint of smile on both boys faces.

"Kidding," I smirked at him. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck."

I'd thought the van had been hot, but outside was easily a hundred and ten degrees. Sweltering. I glanced about, checking if anyone was going to link us to the animals escaping – but they were more interested in the beasts than us anyway.

I grew more and more tired as we passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. The Pyramids and the Statue of Liberty, which would have garnered a lot more interest from me had I been more awake, even though they were replicas, were ignored in our need to get out of the heat. At some point we ended up in a dead end with the Lotus Hotel and Casino in front of us.

All I wanted to do was sit down. And I was in luck as the doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

Percy hesitated for a split second and I almost burst into tears. "We would love to." He said before I became a weepy mess. My relief was immense, Percy and Grover walked into the lobby just infront of me. Grover's; "Whoa." Was all the warning I had before they stopped dead in front of me. I peered between them and saw it.

The entire room was just one giant play room – waterslides, climbing walls, bungee-jumping along with hundreds of video games. Waitresses and snack bars were serving any kind of food it looked like as I watched one guy devour a triple chocolate fudge cake while another was eating what looked like a Big Mac. Every single last person was already playing a game or on the waterslides. There were no queues and apart from the music and sound of water, the place was quiet.

"Hey!" A bellhop said. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

I blinked owlishly at him as Percy and Grover pulled similar faces. "Um, but.." Percy stuttered.

"No, no," the bellhop told us, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

Each of us was handed a green, plastic credit card. What in Hades names was going on here? We weren't some millionaire's kids, we were three tired, young demi-gods who had… had… something very important to do. Yes, something important to do. Too bad I couldn't remember what it was.

"How much is on here?" Percy asked the bellhop.

"What do you mean?" The bellhop said in confusion.

"I mean," Percy tried again. "When does it run out of cash?"

Laughing the bellhop told us. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay." And with that he herded us towards the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button for us. We did what any teenagers in search of food would do. We checked out the room.

Which turned out to be a suite – three separate bedrooms, a mini bar full the brim of goodies, fluffy white towels which were so soft to the touch and the biggest beds I'd ever seen. In the main room there was a huge TV screen with satellite and internet. The main room led to the balcony were there was a hot tub along with the shooting equipment the bellhop had mentioned. The view was absolutely priceless, you could see the entire strip and the desert surrounding the city.

"Oh, goodness, this place is…"

"Sweet." Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

"Yeah." I murmured and then disappeared to my room to have a much needed shower and then changed into fresh clothes. Heaven.

I went back into the living room where the Grover was lounging and eating potato chips one bag after another. I turned on the National Geographic Channel as he munched.

"All those stations and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?" Percy's disbelief came through loud and clear.

"It's interesting." I told him and turned it up.

"I feel good." Grover said, stretching and finally put down his last bag of chips. "I love this place." I watched in amazement as the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground and then back down again. Grover didn't even look fazed.

I shook my head. "So what now?" I asked the boys. "Sleep?"

Grover and Percy exchanged glances and then grinned at me. The wore the same expression as they both held up the plastic Lotus Cash cards the bellhop had given them.

"Play time." Percy said.

Now that we actually got the time to sleep, they wanted to play. Perfect boy logic. I followed them downstairs anyway; secretly I wanted to play for a bit too.

We split off from each other when we hit the lobby, I didn't watch where the others went but I saw Percy bungee-jumping at one point and Grover seemed to like the game where the deer shot the hunters. I liked Sim City the best, creating my own city was amazing and just what I wanted to do when I was older. No more blowing up national monuments for me!

I don't know how long I stayed building my city, but eventually there was a tugging on my shoulder.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." A voice said to my left. I ignored it, I was building some towers, trying to figure out where exactly they needed to go.

"Annabeth?" The voice asked and shook my shoulder. It was annoying.

"What?" I said, looking up. Black hair, green eyes. I blinked. Percy.

"We need to leave." He said.

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-" I focused on the screen again. Just there I decided, the towers had to go there.

"This place is a trap." The voice said again. I shook off the dawning comprehension and continued to focus on the game.

He shook me again. "What?" I said, not listening, not even looking up.

"Listen." I switched my attention back to the game, barely listening. "The Underworld. Our quest!"

"Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes." Why was he being so persistent about this?

"Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever."

Like that mattered. "So?" I said. "Can you imagine a better place?"

My arm was almost yanked out of its socket as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the game, roughly. I screamed at him and hit him with my free hand, but he made me look at him.

"Spiders. Large hairy spiders."

Panic jolted through me before I realised Percy was looking at me intently. I finally focused on the game room properly. Nobody was talking, everyone was so focused on what they were doing. It was wrong, and then Percy's words registered. A trap. Never age. You check in, and you stay forever.

"Oh my gods." I said. "How long have we-"

Percy interrupted me. "I don't know, but we've got to find Grover." Now that he had my attention he had started looking for his best friend. Concern all over his face.

We hunted through the game room and found him still playing Virtual Deer Hunter.

"Grover!" We both shouted.

In the most unlike Grover speech ever, I heard him say; "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!"

"Grover!" Percy shouted again. Grover just turned the plastic gun on Percy and starting clicking. I blinked, Grover didn't even recognise Percy and he'd spent the entire year with him. We were lucky that Percy had woken up.

Percy looked at me and then grabbed one of Grover's arms. "Grab his other arm." He told me as Grover began to flail. His flying shoes sprouted wings and started tugging on him, pulling in the other direction.

"NO!" Grover shouted. "I just got to a new level. No!"

The bellhop who had given us our cards earlier ran up to us. I glared at him. "Well, now, are you ready for you platinum cards?"

"We're leaving." "Percy told him.

"Such a shame." The bellhop said. Not really I thought. He'd told us the bill was taken care of earlier, was one of the gods responsible? Who wouldn't want us to find the lightning bolt? Hades, of course. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members."

He held out the cards, Percy was staring at it like it was his life-line, and maybe it was. He'd already lost his mom, he'd never know his dad and his uncles were trying to kill him. He'd be lucky to survive till next week. But I wouldn't let him take one; he'd never forgive himself for taking one. Grover reached out, but I yanked his arm back and told the bellhop; "No, thanks."

Percy shook his head as if to clear it and then helped me march Grover towards the door. The smell of food, the sounds of the games and the thought of that room – which we hadn't slept in – got more and more inviting as we got closer to the door. I gritted my teeth and focused on dragging Grover.

We burst out of the doors and Grover came back to life, bleating and running with us down the sidewalk. My first thought was that we'd only been there for a couple of hours; it was still afternoon, but the weather was stormy and you could see lightning flashing out in the desert. I wanted a newspaper.

Percy found one first, running over to the nearest stand he started to read. I watched his face. It morphed into relief and then shock. Oh dear, I thought, how much time had we lost.

"How long, Percy?" I asked.

"Five days." He croaked. "We have one day left."

Grover bleated with horror while Percy and I just stared at each other. We needed a plan.


End file.
